It Started With That First Look
by I am Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Hermione's Time Turner gets broke, sending her back to when Severus was a 7th year like her! And with that first look they shared, they knew it was meant to be. WARNINGS-OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

"Ron, I can choose to go out with whoever the heck I want to! And that person is NOT you!" I yell at him, causing Professors' and students' heads to swivel towards me, Harry, and Ron. Harry immediately gets up to leave us alone to talk by ourselves, while Ron's face turns redder than his Weasely hair.

"You, know, Hermione, you really didn't have to yell that out in front of everybody," I gasp in disbelief.

"Well, you know what, Ronald? I wouldn't be shouting at you if you would learn to shut your trap every now and then!" And with that, I get up, and stomp out of the room with all the dignity possible. As soon as I get out of the Great Hall, my entire person is being overflowed with racking sobs. Sobs over someone who I know will never love me. Sobs over an overbearing git who can't take no for an answer. Sobs for an annoying little slut who got with Ronald last year, just to prove that she fucking could. I was barely able to see, no, scratch that, I wasn't able to see as I walked down to my first class; Potions. I hated Potions Class. I can't take the fact that I love someone in there who wouldn't look at me beyond the Gryffindor, Bushy-haired, Know-it-all, Princess Hermione Granger. Yes. That's right. I was in love with Professor Snape. Did I plan it? Well, no, of course not! I never knew anyone could possibly love the Greasy bat of the Dungeons. Good, I'm finally here. Snape shouldn't be here, either, so I'll be able to wallow in self-pity for about ten minutes. I put my things on my desk, and sink into the chair, weeping uncontrollably until I hear a silky, smooth, and emotionless voice in front of me.

"Miss Granger, may I ask what you are doing in here ten minutes early? And crying, for that matter?" I look up at him, staring at him, analyzing him. His face is perfectly sculpted, the pale-niss of his skin a shocking contrast to his raven-colored hair, with onyx, liquid-like eyes. He was beautiful. "I asked you a question!" I jump when I hear him yelling unknowingly.

"I- I am fine." I say while drying my tears and opening a book from my mum. She just got it for me and sent it here to me. I never knew that vampire stories were so interesting. Anyways, Snape snorts in disbelief.

"Fifty points for lying to one of your superiors, Miss Granger." My eyes widen in disbelief.

"But- th- that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. I think it's best you get over it." I look up at him, more tears brimming in my eyes.

"Why do you hate me? Don't try denying it; I can see it in your eyes every time we make eye-contact, so would you at least tell me why?" Snape steps even closer to me and whispers in my ear, "I might seem to hate you, but you'll soon find that I don't." And with that, he gets up and leaves. I stare at him in confusion. What the hell was that? I shake my head and get up to leave. I suddenly don't feel so good. I think I'll take the day off sick and see if Madam Pomfrey can help me with this queasiness. As I head to the Hospital Wing, someone crashes into me, causing my books to go flying; quills go rolling, and parchment tearing.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." I glance up, and see none other than Draco Malfoy standing above me with an annoying smirk plastered on his face. I glare at him, before pulling myself up and brushing off my robes.

"I would shut up, Draco! The war's over and your daddy's precious leader is D-E-A-D!" Draco's eyes narrow and he pushes me over, and I feel glass shards pierce my skin and hear a crack. Then it's like I'm in a translucent, white fire, being spun like I'm on a roller coaster and not even being able to scream. Then, I'm back in Hogwarts, staring at… Professor McGonagall! But, she's so much younger!

"Professor McGonagall! Wait, please!" She turns around and stares at me with a startled look on her face.

"Dear, who are you? I don't believe I have ever met you…"

"Yes you have! I mean, you haven't yet…"

"Dearie, you aren't making any sense right now, please explain yourself." I pull out my broken time turner.

"I was in MY present time, but then this kid came and pushed me and I saw this strange light and heard something break and then, I ended up here…" I trail off.

"Oh, no, oh, no, this is not good!" Okay, now I was starting to freak out.

"Come with me, dear. I am going to take you to Headmaster Dumbledore." I nod my head. When we go into his office, I see a young man sitting down, about my age with shiny, black hair that just about skimmed his jawline. And very pale skin. Professor McGonagall clears her throat just as Albus is saying not to do that again.

"Ah! Minerva! How are you? And this is…?" I blush and stare at the male who is now looking at me with quiet solemnity. I stare at him closely. I know him! This is… this is PROFESSOR SNAPE! My eyes widen a bit and our stare increases in deepness until he quickly glances away. I blush in embarrassment. Minerva, noticing the entire thing, gives me an odd look before turning back to Albus. She leans in and whispers something in his ear. He nods and says,

"Severus, remember what we talked about. You may go." Snape quickly rushes out, leaving me, McGonagall, and Dumbledore alone.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

"You will be sharing a room with some Gryffindor girls. I think this will be good for you, don't you think?" I just nod my head weakly. As if putting me with a bunch of annoying gits would help at all! McGonagall leads me up to the rooms and announces who I am, and that I transferred from Beauxbatons. One of the girls comes up to me, and shakes my hand.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. If you need anything; help, directions, anything. Just ask." I nod my head and go to my four-poster bed, pulling out a Potions book and try to figure out a theory that I've had. Certain things cause certain consequences. So if I mixed a controlling potion with a lust and love potion, plus some added ingredients, I could come up with a potion that would control, and embarrass anyone with the misfortune of taking the potion. One of the girls laughs a tinkling little chuckle and points to me furiously scribbling in the book, marking out original stuff and replacing it with more sufficient instructions.

"Look guys, she's just like Snivvelus!" I look at her and see Lily glaring at her in annoyance. "What? What did I say?" At first I thought that she was defending Severus, but then realized she was really defending me. I inwardly smiled, Lily is just so nice. I get up, snapping my book closed.

"I need to go somewhere." The girl who was just making fun of me looks at me in surprise.

"Look, sorry if I, like, insulted you earlier or something. Sorry. My name's Lilac." I flinch. This girl was so similar to Lavender. Same blond hair, same fair skin, and same annoying attitude.

"I'm used to it. And you guys aren't scaring me off; I just want to go to the library. I know where it is," I say as soon as Lily steps forward. She nods and goes to her bed, flopping down. I head down to the library, going to books on advanced potions. The only person I see here is Snape and I think… Sirius! And Lupin! Wow, I never thought I'd see them here! Soon, I realize that they are up to no good when they sneak up behind Snape and yank the chair out from underneath him, causing all of his books to go flying out of his reach. I quickly run over to him, offering my hand to help him up; he takes it. I bend down to get some of his books, and can't help but notice that they are all on Potion Theory and Inventing Potions. I place the books on his desk and sit down next to him. Severus watches me warily as if he thinks that I'm just helping Sirius and Lupin, who have just run out the doors, laughing.

"Don't let them get you down. You're too good for that." I say and go back to writing in my Potions book. Severus cranes his neck. His eyes widen in surprise.

"You're trying to make up your own potion by mixing others! I've had that theory for a while, but didn't know that it might work…" I stare at him. This almost- happy kid is nowhere near the Snape Hogwarts knew as their Professor.

"You like Potions? Well, what am I saying? Of course you do." Immediately his eyes narrowed.

"Why would you say that?" Oh gods! This of something. Anything!

"Well, I know that if you didn't like Potions, then you wouldn't bother even having any sort of theory." I responded. It works. He believes it, but I have GOT to be more careful about what I say. I look at what Severus is working on and am shocked to see that it's him writing potions! Like he knows what the potions will do and what to add before even trying it out.

"Why are you staring at me?" I flinch at the cold, hard voice of Snape. Here we go again.

"I- I wasn't." Lies can be deceiving. Sometimes.

"Yes you were. Don't you dare lie to me." I sigh, running my fingers through my hair once.

"Okay! Fine! I was looking at you! So-rry for dozing off!" My sudden outburst seemed to startle Severus, since he flinched slightly.

"I didn't mean- I mean, I didn't mean it like that…" I roll my eyes. And nod my head.

"Okay. Fine. I believe you," Severus glares at me.

"No. You don't," I raise my eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I think I know what I'm saying!" I tell him indignantly.

"No, I don't think you do." I huff and bury my face in my book once again until Snape interrupts,

"Why were you looking at my work, though?" My eyes widen. How did he know?

"I- I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were. Your eyes were moving left to right, so that's how I knew." I silently curse Severus and his extremely strong talent to be able to read others.


	2. Chapter 2

"You- you have no idea what I was looking at! Maybe I was… erm… seeing something else?" I trailed off weakly, and start to pack up to leave in embarrassment, but Snape obviously didn't want to be left alone, I guess because he grabbed my arm. I gasped in shock and curiosity as I felt a pleasant sensation on my arm… tingly, almost.

"HEY! Snivvelus!" We both turn to look at where the sound came from, and I mentally groan. The Marauders, I should've known. Who else would be calling Severus, 'Snivvelus'? Then, I actually see who's behind them. Lily! Why on Earth is she here? I thought she was in bed painting her toenails or something! Regardless, she doesn't look as if she wants to be here. I place my hands on my hips, glaring at Sirius and Remus.

"What are you two doing here?" I question them. They spare me a glance before Lily comes up to me.

"C'mon, Hermione, we need to go now!" She begins dragging me down the hall, with Severus staring at us with his eyes downcast. I wrench my grip from her.

"No! Severus and I were having a perfectly nice conversation before you guys came!" I glare at Sirius and Remus. They're glaring at Severus.

"What's the matter, Snivvelus? Can't talk for yourself?" My eyes narrow as Sirius holds his hand out for me to shake it. I reluctantly take it, before yanking my arm back and stepping closer to Severus until we're side by side. Lily's eyes widen, while Sirius opens his mouth.

"Wait, you left _my_ side to be with _him_?" I glare at him again. I open my mouth to retort, but Severus beats me to the chase.

"I suggest you be quiet, Black. Unless you want me to hex you." I softly giggle. It's actually pretty funny to watch two guys fight over someone. Especially someone like me. Snape turns his eyes toward me, glittering beautifully with a hint of danger hidden within. It suits him.

"Hermione, what is so funny?" I stop laughing.

"Erm… No reason… Severus! Look out!" I scream taking out my wand as Sirius takes his wand's aim for Severus.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I scream. Sirius's wand goes flying across the room. I slowly advance on him, wand in hand.

"SECTUMSEMPTRA!" I shout. And immediately, all hell breaks loose. Sirius crashes into the ground, covered in blood with Lupin at his side; Lily does the same, checking for a pulse, while I grasp Severus's hand, my eyes staring into his shocked ones. Shit! He's the one who created this curse! I begin running down the halls with Severus right on my heels.

"Hermione, wait!" I keep running. I have ruined everything. Now he'll know where I really came from. Someone tackles me from behind. I fight for a second, but then I just stop.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I articulate every single word with all of the venom that I've ever heard from Professor Snape, causing Severus to flinch.

"How do you know that spell?" He barely whispers.

"W-what? I just… I-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SPELL? TELL ME!" He roars, shaking my shoulders. I gasp, and try to remember what Harry told me about finding Professor Snape's old book.

"I- I read the, um… I read the Potions book!" I lie. Immediately, he sits back, contemplating if I'm telling the truth. I must have passed the test, because he relaxed and got off of me, pulling me up, and brushing off his robes. I fix my hair and stare at him in curiosity again.

"What?" I snap out of my reverie.

"I don't understand." I say, shaking my head in confusion.

"You were staring at me again," He answers coldly. "Hermione, why were you reading my potions book? And more importantly, how did you get it? I haven't let it leave my sight once." I gulp, realizing that I had made a drastic mistake. I hopped to my feet and began sprinting to my dorm with all of the other self-absorbed chits that shared it with me.

"GET BACK HERE!" Severus screamed behind me. I shriek as he throws a body-binding curse on me, and drags me into an empty classroom, laying me on the desk. Severus slowly leans in, his breath tickling my cheek, and much as I regretted to admit it, I felt a strange stirring in my lower abdomen indicating that I wanted him. Badly. He slowly reaches for his wand, but instead of cursing me, he lets me free, expecting me to run as soon as I can, but I don't. I stay there. Staring at him with wide eyes. He just glares at me, as if he's trying to analyze who I am. I softly bring up my hand to caress his face; a spark of static electricity ignites in between us when we nearly come into contact, but neither one of us pulls away. It's like we're both mesmerized by the magnitude of this situation. All of a sudden, the door slams open, revealing an extremely pissed of Lily Evans.

"A word, Hermione?" I glance at Severus, who's startled, but glaring at her, as well. She shies away from his look, but pulls me out of the room.

"What the hell, Lily!" She turns around to face me, her red hair swirling around her body in a way mine never could.

"I should be asking you the same question! You know, Snape once showed me that curse, and that should have been the first clue of how evil he is! But obviously it must have interested you!" My eyes well up in tears, causing her to soften towards me.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry, okay? I just… I don't- I don't want you to get hurt like I did last year." I place my hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, I can take care of myself, okay? I won't get hurt, don't worry." I tell her sincerely. Lily calms down a bit and walks away. I sigh and turn around, crashing into Severus. His arms go around me, placating me, if only a little bit.

"I take it your meeting with Lily didn't go too well?" I moan and shake my head.

"Well, I can assure you that even if those dunder-heads that you hang out with shun you, I'll be here. Waiting for you until you come back." I bury my face in the crook of his neck, and just breathe in his scent of pine needles and Old Spice. I moan slightly and move around, placing my arms around his neck.

"Severus?" I look up at his face, his black eyes glinting in the soft light.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I shake my head.

"Nothing's wrong…" I trail off. He softly shakes my shoulders and looks down at my face, concern etched in his eyes.

"Yes, there is, I can see it in your eyes." I sigh in defeat. Why shouldn't I just come clean and tell him that I want to be more than friends?

"I want you to be my… you know… my boyfriend…." I slowly say watching his face and grinning when his lips stretch into a smile.

"Of course! I mean…" He clears his throat and regains composure. "I would like to very much, thank-you." I inwardly roll my eyes at his overworked indifference, but slowly place a kiss on his lips, discovering every part of his mouth, my tongue swirling around to analyze every centimeter of his lips, his mouth, and eventually, he gets over the shock and starts kissing me back, neither one of us realizing the wizard watching us in extreme anger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily, I assure you that nothing is going on between me and Severus, okay? I promise that I will not get hurt by him, okay?" Lily still wasn't sure, but I don't think she really wanted to make much of a scene while we were at breakfast in the Great Hall. She'd probably just chew me out in our dorm tonight.

"Get hurt by whom?" James comes up behind Lily and plants a friendly kiss on her cheek, leaving me unsure if they were a couple or not. I suppose I'd ask her during Transfiguration.

"Oh, erm, no one. Just a little trouble," She says lightly, but he obviously doesn't believe her or me when I vigorously nod my head.

"You guys are talking about Snivvelus, aren't you?" He shouts, causing the entire room to quiet and turn towards him and then Severus, who has his head buried in his arms, anger slowly building to its peaking point while everyone explodes in laughter. Seeing that he's about to break when his arms tense up and he lifts his head, I stand up, and scream, STOP, resulting in shock and silence. I walk over to the Slytherin Table, the anger rolling off of my body in waves as I take out my wand and cast an extremely difficult hex that most adults didn't even know. Immediately, all four of the Marauders collapse to the ground, twitching and gasping for breath. The curse was intended to make their target feel like their insides are being folded in, and that their lungs are being compressed by some invisible force, so they can't talk. I turn to Severus, who's staring at me in admiration, as are the rest of the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs look terrified, the Ravenclaws seem nervous, and the Gryffindors look angry and betrayed that one of their own would curse them. Some boy with bright blond hair, sculpted cheekbones, and pale skin looks towards me, and holds out his hand.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. It is SO nice to finally meet the girl who my friend here," he gestures toward Severus, who's blushing extremely right now. I giggle. "Talks NON-STOP about." Severus punches Lucius hard on the arm. He laughs a deep, flowing laugh. I laugh with him, but soon stop, realizing… this is DRACO'S dad! Stop, Hermione. He doesn't seem too bad. At least, not as bad as Draco Fucking Malfoy. Ugh.

"Hey, mate, I'm gonna go check out that hottie at the Ravenclaw table. Who knew that Narcissa girl could be such a fox?" He walks over to the Ravenclaw table with such grace that I have to admire him for. _I turn towards Severus to see that he's been watching me the entire time with a slight curiosity that I so often looked at him with when I thought he wasn't looking at me and able to notice, but now, he was staring at Lucius with a mix of spite and jealousy…. But, why?_

_"Severus?" I ask hesitantly, snapping him out of his trance-like state. He turns towards me._

_"Hm?" _

_"Are… are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm- I'm fine…" I sigh and plant a kiss on his cheek, ending on his lips. All of the Slytherins gasp in shock that anyone would love the "greasy git", but I don't even acknowledge it, so neither does he. I grab my bag and head to Transfiguration, ready to face Lily and her double annoying questions._

_"Hermione? Will you help me?" I warily turn towards Lily after playing a little game of eye hockey with Severus. I knew Lily didn't need help; she was just looking for an excuse to talk to me about Severus, what happened this morning, and why and how I cast that curse that morning on her "best friends". I know that the Marauders are actually very nice in the future; my present time, but in this time, they're total douchebags. _

_"What do you want, Lily?"_

_"Well, I want to know what's going on between you and Snape." She said indignantly. I mentally groaned I knew this was going to happen, but I just didn't know what to tell her. I glance at Severus, who is slightly shaking his head to indicate that he doesn't want me to tell her. _

_"Well, Lily. You were once good friends with him, you know how sweet he is, and even though he did something that you didn't like, that's no reason for me now to like him as a friend and be nice to him." I switch my gaze to a white feather and transfigure it into a horse. Lily does the same, but struggles with it, causing the entire class to stare at me in wonder. No one has EVER been able to outdo the famously brilliant Lily Evans. She looks at me for a second, and at first I think that she's going to yell at me or curse me, or something, but she just smiles at me and Severus (which neither one of us reciprocated) and gets back to work. When we are changing classes, she leans in and whispers, 'I know that you and Severus are together, and I will find proof of it. Hermione, you are my friend, but like I said before, I won't let you get hurt like I did.' And with that, she leaves. I groan and drop my head in my hands. Severus Snape inches close to me and his nose nuzzles my neck, causing me to incline my head. _

_"Miss Granger and Mister Snape! Away from each other at this moment!" McGonagall exclaims. I feel a blush rising in my cheeks as I slowly scoot away while whispering for him to meet me in the Library right after dinner tonight. He nods and moves to another desk like McGonagall told us to. _

_SS/HG_

_It was finally dinner and after that me and Severus could have some real alone time. I sigh with relief. _

_"Hey, 'Ermione, I have a question." I grimace in disgust when Sirius's mouth opens to reveal chewed up food in his mouth when he talks to me. _

_"Sirius, chew and swallow before you talk to someone, please. And what is it that you want?" I turn to him in fatigue._

_"I just wanted to say sorry for everything I've said and done…" He trails off in regret. I sigh again._

_"It's okay, Sirius, but I do expect you to act more civil towards Severus. I like him a lot and I don't think that you, James, Remus, and Peter should torment him the way you do." Sirius's eyes turn bright realizing that I have forgiven him, but turn sour when he also sees that I don't want him playing jokes on Severus anymore. _

_"Hermione, no offense, but I don't see what he even sees in you! You are such a know-it-all, and your hair is so bushy, and your eyes are BROWN!" He begins cracking up as my eyes fill with tears, and what's worse is that everyone in the Great Hall heard him and is laughing, and Lily can't do anything, because she didn't show up for dinner. _

_"LEAVE HERMIONE ALONE!" Someone shouts from the Slytherin table. I thought that it was Severus, but the boy's voice was too deep for Severus to be the one that's defending me. Plus, he didn't even come to dinner. He said he wasn't hungry and that he was gonna wait for me in the library. So who could this guy be who's standing up for me? I turn towards where the voice came from. It was Lucius! Many of his "followers" were standing up with him, agreeing. I ran over to the Slytherin table at a super-sonic speed and crashed into all of them, hugging them and embracing the warmth. They were surprised. Very surprised, but hugged me back and Lucius offered to escort me to the library (Severus told him about our planned tryst). I accepted and he invited Narcissa along, too. This was obviously Draco's mum; I could see it in her personality. We were walking to the library and I walked in, seeing Severus sitting at a desk, his backing facing towards me. I softly walk up behind him and place my fingers over his eyes, Severus, thinking that I was one of the Marauders, grabbed my wrists and held tightly, trying to wrench my hands away until I lean in and whisper in his ear, my lips touching his neck._

_"Severus, I'm insulted! I would've thought that you'd figure out who it was! You do know now, don't you?" Lucius chuckles with Narcissa behind me and I turn my head around and grin. Severus softly pulls my hands away and kisses my fingers._

_"Hello, Hermione. Fancy meeting you here," He grins and I sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and rustling my fingers through his hair. It actually wasn't greasy, like everyone thought it was. It was really soft and silky to the touch. I suppose everyone said it was greasy because of how shiny it was. I lean in and kiss him passionately. Softly nibbling on his bottom lip. Damn, he was a great kisser, I must say. He gasps and I slide my tongue into his mouth. I hear an "ahem" behind us and we turn around in surprise, seeing Lucius and Narcissa behind us. He was grinning. That insufferable butt-hole. I roll my eyes and point to the exit. Lucius raises his hands in an "I surrender" pose and leaves with Narcissa. I turn back to Severus,_

_"I love you, you know that?" Severus's eyes light up in delight and he picks me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I moan when he touches my hips, my legs. _

_"Hermione, how come you were here thirty minutes before dinner ended?" All of the memories of what happened rush back into my head, Sirius basically calling me ugly, everyone laughing…. I sigh. Why hide this from him? He'll find out anyways._

_"Sirius was being an arse-hole, as usual, and he said that he didn't know what you saw in me because I was a know-it-all and I had bushy hair and my eyes were brown and what not." Severus's eyes darken and he nearly shouts,_

_"What the HELL? That arse-hole! I only like you __because__ you are a know-it-all, you actually challenge me! You do not have bushy hair; it's more of a curly type. And as for your eyes, I love the way they twinkle in the light or when your happy…. He has __NO RIGHT__ to say that! I should go and beat him up…." I begin to panic._

_"No! Don't! You know that you'd get in trouble, please don't! I can't have you get hurt! You know that there would be four people against one and that wouldn't be fair!" I hug him to my chest so tightly that he groans. I chuckle and let him move around. He lets out a rush of air._

_"Fine, I won't hurt Sirius, but if he says something like that again, I'll beat him up so badly that he won't even be able to get out of Pomphrey's for two goddamn years." I grin and kiss his nose._

_"And __that__ is why I love you so damn much."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Look, I hate Author Note's as much as the next guy (or girl?), but I just need to say something. I haven't gotten any reviews for the third chapter, and I am seriously getting discouraged, here. If you can, can't you just give me some feedback? I'm starting to think that no one wants me to even write for this story anymore, and if that's true, then can't someone just tell me instead of just giving me the internet silent treatment? Thanks for reviewing, Forbidden 1991, Lordhightoppfan, muppetpowelly7, ariah23, and kamicolla's rose. I love you guys soooo much! You have NO idea how much I love to get and read reviews, so I thank you, my good friends and I am going to proceed with the story!- Victoria Cavanaugh**

"Listen, Hermione. Sirius didn't mean to embarrass you. He was just messing with you. In fact, you're very pretty." Lily really needed to shut up right now. I have told her more than once to leave I alone and that I would not be too easy to forgive Sirius. Maybe time really does change people, because he was never this cocky in the Order meetings. Oh, well. I still refused to just go and freaking forgive him like it was nothing. "You know what you need?" Lily asked, interrupting my thoughts that were ONCE peaceful. I give her a look.

"What?" I grumbled.

"_Make-over_ time!" I groan and collapse on the bed.

"Fine. But nothing too intense, and don't pile anything on. Plus, this is going to be the only time I'll let you have your way with my face." I warn.

"Alright. Well, your face, hair, skin, and clothes, too, right? I mean, you do want Snape to notice you, right?" I look up at her in alarm.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…. He kinda told me that he wished that you would wear more revealing clothes and such, and you do want to make him happy, right?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"That's not true. Severus would never say that. Especially not to you. He pretty much hates you after how you turned on him."

"That's not true. I didn't turn on him. I mean, I think he had a bit of a crush on me, but nothing too serious. And as you probably already know, I am a Muggle-Born, so you know that stupid little slang word for Muggle-Born, right?" I nod my head, slowly, still trying to process that Severus wanted me to change.

"Yeah, well in fifth year, the Marauders decided that it would be funny for them to play a little prank on him, and when I stood up for him, he- he called me a Mudblood." I nodded my head again. I mean, I already knew the story from Harry, but I still needed to act surprised that Severus would do that. Lily hasn't told me this until now.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think he meant it…." Lily's eyes flash, but she just gives me a soft smile.

"C'mon, Hermione, let's get started with your makeover." I sit down on a chair and she takes out her wand and just waits for me patiently.

"What?" I ask her. What's she waiting for?

"Hermione, take off your clothes."

"What? No!" I haven't even gotten undressed in front of Ginny before! Lily sighs impatiently.

"Look, Hermione. It's not like I'm some kind of a pervert. I need to see what your skin color is like without all of those stupid clothes on and- do you even wear a bra?" My cheeks flush in embarrassment, answering her question. "See, that's why you need to take off your clothes. We need to see what kind of a bra you need." I sigh in defeat and begin to strip, but as soon as she started making fun of me, I'd be out of there. It never happened. Lily just takes out a measuring tape roll thing and wraps it around my chest. I was so mortified. I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

"Hmm. I'd say that you are a 36 C cup. Just like me! I mean, your shoulders are a bit smaller, but you just have to tighten the straps a little. Here you go," She digs through a dresser and pulls out a bright red bra. Cute, yes. Me? No. I still grab it from her and put it on quickly, grateful that I finally get to put on some dang clothes. Well, undergarments, but still, I just need some underwear and I'm good. Lily walks over to a different dresser and digs out a thong. My eyes widen.

"Okay, no. This has gone too far. I can't wear that!" I hissed.

"Why not? I haven't even worn it yet, so what's the problem?" I roll my eyes and take the panties out of her hand and quickly put it on.

"There. Happy?" Lily nods her head and goes to her closet, taking out a cashmere sweater. It was gold and sleeveless. And a pair of dark jeans. I never knew that there were dark wash jeans back then.

"Put the clothes on, Hermione." I groan and comply.

"Good. Now, we're gonna work on your make-up and hair." Lily says brightly. I just roll my eyes and walk over to the vanity.

"Now, for your skin tone, we're gonna use some bronzer with a bit of moisturizer and no blush. I think that a golden Smokey eye look would be perfect. And also, we shouldn't give you any kind of a color for lip gloss. A clear would be perfect. And Severus would like it." She added that part like an after-thought. I feel my blood boil, but I don't say anything. I'd ask Severus about it. "Hermione? Do you use straightening charms on your hair?" I nod. "Well, stop, because that makes your hair kind of poufy. Use a curling charm instead. It'll make your hair turn perfectly curly and it would give it a nice touch of volume." I watch the mirror as my hair goes extremely shiny with the right touch of curly-ness. I gasp my approval.

"So I am guessing that you'd like to do this more?" I just nod my head and stand up.

"Hey, I need to go and find Severus." She nods her head and goes over to her bed and begins painting her toenails. I sigh inwardly. Girls.

"Listen Severus. The Dark Lord wants you on his side as soon as possible, okay? I know that you want this. Just think about what you could do! Any kind of potion you want to make (illegal or legal) you can! The Dark Lord would give you any kind of ingredients you need. Just ask me, and I would get them!" I bite my lip to stop myself from gasping. I got there as soon as I could when I saw every guy checking me out, which I have never seen before except with Ron or Severus.

"Lucius, I am still thinking about it, okay? I will tell you when I have it figured out." I slowly step back, but my high heels make a rather loud _click_. Both boys turn towards me, and I know that I can't run; I'm still getting used to walking in them. Severus walks towards the corner I'm in, with his wand brandished. While Lucius has the Cruciatus Curse on his lips. Severus's face comes around the corner, and for a second I see fear, but it's quickly replaced with indifference.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"I- I was trying to find you, and then I heard Lucius's voice, so I figured that you'd be with him…." I turn towards Lucius and say,

"If you Crucio me, I will Avada Kedavra you, ya got that? Good. Now put your wand down." Lucius doesn't move, he just sneers one of those Malfoy sneers.

"Yeah, like you know any of the Unforgivable Curses." I narrow my eyes and point my wand at him- what he doesn't know is that I've had practice in this- and cast a silencing spell on the corridor, and then I yell,

"Crucio!" Immediately, Lucius collapses to the ground, screaming in pain, and only I and Severus can hear. I'm sure that there are tears flowing freely down my face, but Severus still has that emotionless look on his face, but his muscles are clenched. I release Lucius after ten seconds. He's gasping on the ground for air.

"I could send you to Azkaban for that, you know." Lucius whispers. I lean in close to him.

"Then do it. I know that you'd be unbelievable when they question you and you tell them that you're under the Imperius Curse. They wouldn't be that stupid. Oh, and don't pretend that you've never felt the Cruciatus. I mean, I'm pretty sure good old' Tom would want to know if his fellow Death Eaters could handle a simple Cruciatus. I'm not stupid." And with those last words I walk away with Severus hot on my trail.

"Hermione!" I break into a run, flinging off my shoes and sprinting as fast as I can. Severus curses and starts chasing me. Running wasn't a good idea on my part, because Severus was so much faster than me with his long legs and his agility. I am soon tackled to the ground with a wizard who's just as powerful (if not more) than me. Severus picks me up and throws me into a storage closet, and magically locking it shut with an enchantment that I've never even heard of. He must have invented it.

"Hermione, how on Earth do you know what the Cruciatus curse is and how do you know how to use it?" Severus shakes me, causing my head to shake against the stone wall.

"Ouch! Dammit! Severus, you're hurting me!" I struggle to break free of his grasp, but I can't, so I just stop. "Fine! You really want to know?" He nods. "Back at home, I had a…. a friend. And he taught me the Unforgivable Curses over the summer two years ago. I promised that I'd never use them for stupid things, so he's probably rolling in his grave now." I lied. Severus's eyes narrowed.

"Granger, you've embarrassed me and put us both in danger. How do you like that? Now the Dark Lord will want both of us!" The breath of me hitches in my throat. I couldn't become a Death Eater! I needed to get back to my time! Severus leans in and breathes on my neck, causing me to shudder.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm going to show you just what it's like to be embarrassed." Severus said, his eyes glittering dangerously, making a chill creep down my spine.

"Wha- what do you mean?" I ask him. Severus says nothing, but just rubs his hands over my waist and my breasts. I moan involuntarily and arch my back, feeling my panties getting wet. I really hope that Lily doesn't ask me for her underwear back. Severus's laugh interrupts my thoughts.

"Don't tell me that the new Gryffindor Golden Girl truly likes the touch of a half-blood greasy bat!" I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it's kinda true." I reach for his hand and place it back on my breast, eliciting another moan from my throat.

"Are you sure? I mean, I want to, too, but if we go this far, I won't… I won't be able to stop…." I nod my head and sigh my approval as his hands expertly caress all the right places. I bury my head in Severus's neck and begin to plant soft, deliberate kisses there, making him gasp and unconsciously rub my chest harder. I whimper and accidentally buck my hips against his. He gasps and presses me against the wall, lifting me up, making me wrap my legs around his out of instinct.

"Hermione…."

"Hmm?"

"Are you positive? I mean, this is my first time ever even kissing someone…. Or touching someone. I don't know what to do…." I chuckle and inform him that this is my first as well, and I lead his hand down lower until it is right where I need it. He slowly rubs my crotch through my jeans and I groan in ecstasy.

"Are you sure you've never done this?" Severus grins.

"I'm sure. Hey, it's about curfew…. Maybe we should be getting back." I grumble my reply, but let him drag me out after fixing our hair and clothes. I give him a long, slow kiss. Passionate, but not too slobbery.

"Good night, Severus."

"Tomorrow, my love." I watched him leave, thinking, 'He looks just like Snape when his capes billow out like that…. "Oh," He turns around and winks at me. "Nice…. Outfit," I blush and walk towards my dorm' Then, I went back to the dorm filled with girls desperate to know where I was and with whom. Not like I'd tell them if they asked.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been? You've been gone for two fucking HOURS! Do you know how worried the girls and I have been?" I look at her, and can tell that she's telling the truth. Her green eyes are feigning worriedness and fear.

"Look, I was just. I was in the library…. Um, studying," that annoying girl, Lilac bursts out laughing that stupid, snobby laugh that only bitches had.

"Just like stupid old Snivellus, aren't you? I swear, while each day goes by, you act more and more like him! Man, you two are really weird!" Tears start brimming in my eyes and slowly begin flowing down my face, freely as I get up from my 4-poster bed and storm out of the dormitory and into the library. I walk over to the books on Potions and pull out a book that I knew would reveal a secret room, I just didn't know who made it or if they would be in there. Ah, there it is! Most Potent Potions! I put two fingers on the book spine and push it in, hearing the unmistakable _click_ while it opens up and reveal many different books stacked up, mostly restricted that a few smart wizards have managed to sneak out of the restricted area. I walk in and breathe in deeply, reminiscing in the hickory wood scent.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice whisper behind me. I spun around.

"SHIT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just wanted you to know that when I saw all of the reviews, I literally. LITERALLY Jumped up and did the happy dance (just don't tell anyone). Thanks soooo much for all of the reviews and I will continue with this story. Thanks again! I love you guys so much! Laters- Victoria Cavanaugh**

You know, storming out of a room after curfew and into a library's secret room is pretty strange, but not even casting a silencio charm or a spell that alerts you when someone is near? Well, that's just plain stupidity. And now I'd have to deal with an extremely angry…Lucius? Why was he here?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I snarled at him while observing my odds of getting out of the room. The chances were really, really slim.

"Granger. You know, I've never heard of any pure-bloods named Granger. Have you? Well, obviously you would say yes since you are a pure-blood?" I grimaced at him. He had this terrible habit of putting words in other people's mouths. Just like his damn son.

"Well, Malfoy, let's just get things straight. I am not a pure-blood. I never have been, and I've never even said that I was, so why assume anything?"

"You know, I wondered why you weren't put in Slytherin the first day I met you. I mean, you certainly had the talent. You certainly had the ambition and wisdom. So why? I mean sure, Severus was a half-blood, but even then, the Muggle would have gone and kept the pure-blood name, you know? So then I realized that you must've been a much lower… status." I clenched my fists, my blood boiling with deep hatred. I should've known that Lucius only liked me because he thought that I was a fucking pure-blood and because he wanted Severus to be happy. Which he would anyways, but now that Lucius knew I was a pure-blood, I bet he'd go and split us up. But no, I wouldn't let him. As soon as I saw him reach for his wand and nearly shouted Avada Kedavra at me, I reached for my wand, as soon as I felt my fingers wrap around it, I yanked it out and threw an extremely difficult Fiend-Fyre at him and watched as a dragon formed, causing Lucius to go up in flames. He tried all of the spells that he knew, but couldn't really do anything but watch as he went down in flames. I needed to find Dumbledore. Now.

Severus was always told that he was nothing. Pathetic excuse for a man, and he would never amount to anything in his life. Not only did that tear down his slef-esteem, but it made him into the shell that he was today. Severus had always envied the Marauders for something. Potter for Lily, Black for his wealth (even though he was a Prince and his mother left him a nice inheritance), Lupin for his calmness, and Pettigrew for his ability to blend in around those he didn't want to talk to. I hard figure crashed into him while he was heading to Dumbledore's office to ask him about Potions that his professor didn't know (or even understand, for that matter).

"Ow!" Severus narrowed his eyes to yell at the witch for crashing into him, but quickly saw that it was his beloved Hermione, and she looked terrified, and also like she was… coming off of some kind of a high.

"Severus! Erm, uh, what are you doing here?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but couldn't quite pull it off, much to his amusement.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You seem to be…. Hm, upset?" He grinned at her, but his smile evaporated as he saw tears escaping her eyes. "What happened, Hermione?"

"It was Lucius! I didn't want to do what I did, but he made me!" A million thoughts zoomed through his head, _rape, murder, beatings… what did Lucius try to do to her that made her this upset? Hermione always was a very level-headed young woman. She'd never freak over something of frivolity. _

"Hermione, what did he do? Tell me, so I can go and report it to Dumbledore…." Severus moved to where his arm was around Hermione's waist as he led her to the Headmaster's office.

"NO, DON'T!" Hermione yanked on his arm and slammed him into the wall, much to Severus's humility.

"What the hell, Granger?" Severus complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about…. I was in the library after Lilac said something really stupid, and I f-found this erm, this room! And it was filled with all of these books from the Restricted Area, so I walked in and looked around and then Lucius came up behind me, and told me about him never hearing of any pure-bloods by the name of Granger, so I told him that I was a Muggle-born, and then he said-" Severus cuts her off.

"Wait, you're a Muggle-born? But, you've never told me…." Severus felt so betrayed that Hermione, the only love of his life, would keep a secret like this from him. Why, though?

"Severus, please don't be angry with me! I just knew that Slytherins hated Mudbloods like me." Severus felt himself flinch at this word. The word that he'd used on Lily two years ago, the one word that caused both him and her so much pain. Why on Earth would Hermione refer herself as a "Mudblood"? She was just so perfect that he couldn't help but flinch every time he heard that word spoke about her.

"Anyways, Lucius was just about to throw the Killing Curse at me, so I- I…. Oh, god you're going to hate me after this. I threw the Feindfyre curse at him. I think I might've killed him! I didn't mean to, Severus! I swear!" Hermione breaks down and nearly collapses, but Severus throws his arms out and catches her.

"Hermione, I don't hate you, but we need to go to Dumbledore, because if they find out that it was you, you'd be sent to Azkaban, accident or not. If they know your side first and that Lucius was going to kill you, then they'd let you off easily, and you wouldn't be sent away." Hermione nods and Severus and Hermione walk to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore folds his hands and stares at me with that serious gaze of his.

"And did you fear for your life, Miss Granger?" I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I duck my head and nod.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

"I see. I will contact the Ministry and tell them as Lucius is not dead, but is extremely hurt. We'll have obliviate him as soon as possible so that he doesn't try to go after you. I believe that you will go free, but we still need their approval." I nodded and grasped Severus's hand softly stroking the side of it with my thumb. Albus merely raises an eyebrow at our… erm, intimacy for lack of better word to call it.

"You two may leave," He murmurs, both Severus and I nearly run out of the room, and immediately I'm engulfed in black robes and Severus.

"Shh, its okay, it's okay. I'm not angry. I promise, I promise. Hermione…."

"Severus," I sob into his cloaks. Severus strokes my hair.

"Lucius had it coming, Hermione. He was going to kill you, and I don't know what I'd do after that. I'd probably turn to the Dark Lord, and I just couldn't take it if I were to be that weak. Hermione, I wouldn't be able to take it! I just couldn't," Severus wrapped his arms around me and presses me against his body hard, running his fingers through my hair, placing soft kisses on my head and lifts my face up.

"Hermione, kiss me," his voice is rough, full of passion. I love it. I also comply. Kissing him is just so fucking great. I wonder why I never liked Snape. Not Severus, but Snape. Maybe being a Death Eater kind of changed everything in him. I certainly know that it did make him reserved and cold and distant. It made him into the empty shell of a man that he is in my real time. I know that I'm not supposed to try and change the future because nothing would be the same. Like, if Snape weren't a Death Eater, then Lily and James wouldn't have died, and then Harry would know about magic, but then he wouldn't want anything to do with a Muggle-born and a blood traitor like Ron. And if it weren't for Harry, then me and Ron would've never been friends, but then he wouldn't have called me hideous and gone out with Lavender. Then Ron would have never threatened to never speak to me again if I didn't kiss him. Then Lavender and Parvati would have never berated me for "being a saint". Then Professor Snape would have never hated me. Then I would have better grades in his class. Maybe then he wouldn't have showed favoritism for the damn Slytherins. Maybe he would've remembered I and maybe he would've waited for me to grow older and then maybe we would've gotten married and then maybe we could've just picked back up where we left off. Perhaps I was meant to stay here. Or maybe I was supposed to go back in time to stop him from becoming a Death Eater. But would he listen to me? And more importantly, would Lucius try to kill me?

"Lucius, I appreciate your worry for my well-being, but I can take care of myself. Besides, Hermione would never try to hurt me." Severus told his blonde friend. Hermione wouldn't ever hurt him; she loved him, didn't she? She even said so herself!

"Look, man. I'm just saying that she is crazy and that you need yo get rid of her before she tries to kill you. I mean, if it wasn't for our head of the house, I'd have been dead!" Lucius clasps his hand on Severus's shoulder. "I'm just trying to watch out for you, mate, seeing as you aren't yourself." Severus grabs Lucius's wrist and throws it off of him.

"I can take care of myself, Lucius, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to go to the library." As he begins to walk off, he hears Lucius mutter, 'No doubt to see Hermione', but chose to ignore it. He had better things to do.

I was sitting down at Severus's usual seat; he was supposed to meet me in about two minutes. Where is he? He's never late, I thought. Anywats, I really do need a new book to read. My theory of mixing potions is almost complete. I just need to get a final book on it and I'll be as good as gold. Alright, I thought, skimming over the ancient books. Only one caught my eye, but I just ignored it, I probably wouldn't even need it; it was on self-esteem or something like that. With a memory as vivid as neon colors, the pictures, the voices came back to me. Lily saying how Severus told her that he wished that I wore more revealing clothes, Severus actually complimenting me on my clothes for the first time ever, I lowered my head on my hands and buried it into the crook of my arm. Damn, relationships are so freaking complicated. It's so stupid. Like, does he really love me? Does he think I'm pretty enough? Is he cheating on me? THIS is why I never wanted to go into a relationship back in my present time. The blokes were arses, the girls were stuck up. I was just a young lady who was interested in only books and outstanding marks. Not some boy who would promise to love me and care for me only to try and get into my pants as soon as I allowed myself to become vunerable. Yet, Severus wasn't like that…. Was he? He wasn't the kind of guy to just take advantage of some unsuspecting girl, because he's suffered it too. Right? Shut up, Hermione, you're just being delusional about all of this. Of course Severus would never take advantage of you! He loves you! A nasty voice interupts my reverie. 'Then why would he tell Lily that he wished you'd wear more revealing clothes? If he did, then he must not love you. He only lusts after you!'

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I scream, clutching my head in my hands.

"Hermione, are you okay?" my head rises as I hear Severus's voice behind me.

"Severus? Oh, yes, I am fine, thank you. Just a little confusion, that's all." He narrows his eyes.

"No. You're lying to me. Tell me what is wrong." I sigh.

"Did you tell Lily that you wished I wore more revealing clothes?" A tear threatened to escape my left eye, and as I went to wipe it away, Severus beat me to it first. His expression was furious.

"What? No! I love you the way you are! I'd never, ever ask anyone to have you wear more revealing clothes! I can't believe she'd lie to you through her teeth. Potter must've gotten to her more than I thought." His voice was rough and angry. More tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"I'm going to kill her. I'll fucking kill her!" I stand up and walk out of the library. I would destroy the witch, but not all completely. I would find her weakest point and ruin her secretly. Stupid witch.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Hermione, how are you and Snape going?" I turn my gaze to Lily, trying my very best not to rip her perfect red hair out. Instead, I just smile.

"Oh, quite well, he seemed to like my new outfit!"

"That's great to hear. Um, well, so, uh do you know what he said?" I could see her trying to act nonchalant, but she isn't succeeding so well, I wave a dismissive hand.

"Oh, just that he enjoyed my new look and all. Maybe we should do it again?" I suggested.

"Sure! What about tomorrow morning?" I nod my head.

"Sounds good for me, wake me up at about seven, since most people are down to breakfast at eight thirty."

"Okay. What kind of look do you want to go for?" I think for a second.

"Let's try the um I guess the subtle look?" Lily nods.

"Like the hidden beauty kind of thing?"

"Yep, anyways I need to get to sleep. Lily?" She turns around. "Can I do your make-up? I'm actually really good at others, but just not myself." I shrug. Lily looks reluctant.

"I don't know, 'Mione…"

"Please?"

"Fine, but if I don't like it, I'll redo it."

"Deal," I smirk evilly on the inside. Ruining people is just so fucking easy.

HG/SS

Everyone was staring at her this morning. Hermione couldn't go anywhere without some guy walking up to her and trying to pull a move on her or a girl stomping up to scream at her for their boyfriends breaking up with them because they were now after her. Severus had to admit, Hermione looked hot, but he told her that he liked her to wear revealing stuff, but rarely. It seemed like she would be doing this every single day now. It's like she was turning into a mini Lily-shudder-. Severus placed a possessive arm around his girlfriend every time they walked past any male. Even Rudolphus, Lucius (he wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon; Dumbledore obliviated him last night), Regulus, and there was some Longbottom bloke, but Severus wasn't too worried. Longbottom was pathetic in his attempts to steal away Hermione. But, DAMN! Hermione was so fucking hot! She was wearing a pair of skin-tight skinny jeans, green (Slytherin green, to be exact) high-heeled boots, green silk tank-top, and a silver necklace. No wonder Hermione was getting so much attention! She was a Gryffindor in Slytherin colors and dating a Slytherin! The new Golden Girl was as dark as the Malfoys, Blacks (except Sirius, the traitor), and all the others in between. Severus felt a bit (okay, a lot) annoyed that everyone just paid attention to her because she was wearing nice clothes. It was sad to see that every guy here thought with his dick, not his head. If they were decent human beings, they'd find a nice young woman who was level-headed and didn't give herself to blokes on the first date. If they were decent human beings, they wouldn't be after sluts and they wouldn't be looking at Hermione; she was his. Hermione walked up to him without a single look at the other blokes, while they glared at him. She planted a kiss on his mouth, tracing her tongue along his bottom lip.

"I love you, Severus, you know?" He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked to Transfiguration. All of a sudden, he heard Hermione giggle; he turned to her.

"What's so funny?" She shook her head in dismissal.

"Oh, nothing, Sevvy," He was so confused that he didn't even bother to correct her for calling him 'Sevvy'. Severus just walked and soon saw what Hermione was snickering at. It was Lily! Her face looked like someone just smeared lipstick all over her face…. And they must have been blind as well. He leaned close to Hermione's ear.

"What did you do?" He whispered in shock.

"Oh, nothing…."

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, I convinced her to let me give her a make-over." She explained.

"How did she not notice?"

"I charmed her mirror to make her look like she was perfectly fine, and I also put an undetectable charm on it." Severus was in shock. Who knew that Hermione had this kind of side to her? It was still kinda hot, though.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she made up that rumor saying that you wished I wore more revealing clothes. I just thought I should get even." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and opened her textbook. Professor McGonagall walked in and immediately shoved Lily out of her classroom after her getting many chuckles and incredulous stares. "Lily's so gonna get back at me now," Hermione whispered. Severus chuckled and planted a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I'll agree with you there, darling. After all, you are the only one to have messed with her face this morning. That she knows of… why don't you just lie about it?" Hermione looked at him with shock on his face.

"No! I don't lie! Now, pay attention to McGonagall, she looks angry." She said pointing to their professor's face, which was glaring at them in annoyance. They both mouthed sorry and began to listen to the lecture.

SS/HG

"I know! I can't believe she actually thought I was telling the truth! What a complete dunderhead!" Hermione exclaimed. Severus stared at her very strangely.

"Why do you say that word? I invented that word. How do you know it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You've said it before. Jeez, you're about as pratty as you are in my time here." Severus paused.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes you DID! You said I'm about as pratty as I am in your time as I am in your time here." Hermione's face blanched and she tried to quickly recover what she just said, but was unable to.

"No. I-I don't know what you're talking about. I- I'm just tired, that's all!" She gives a nervous laugh, which comes out strained.

"You're lying, Hermione. Don't you think I know when you lie to me? I'm not the fool you make me out to be." Severus tried to keep his temper in check, but the little witch made it so goddamn difficult! It's like she was purposely trying to tease him to fucking ejaculate in his trousers like some adolescent 4th year the way she slowly stuck out her tongue and ran it over her soft, red lips, and the way she walked, with her hips swinging seductively as her legs moved. He hasn't had to jack off in four years. Severus Snape DOES NOT gets off by a fucking hand. It's sickening! But ever since he met Hermione, he's had to do it at least three times. Shudder.

"I'm not lying, Severus! I'm just… I'm very tired, so I'll just go…" She went towards the Gryffindor Common Room, with Severus watching in defeat.

SS/HG

"Look, Hermione. I really am sorry. I never meant to offend you, you know? I was just jealous, and I couldn't stop from blabbering because I wanted you to be mine, not Snivvelus's." I stared into Sirius Black's dark eyes. With him turning the charm on, along with the Marauder's pressuring me into forgiving them and becoming friends with the lot of them, I didn't have much of a choice, now did I?

"Alright, I forgive you!" I relented. Sirius's eyes widened and his mouth turned up into a grin. James's face lit up, and he pulled me into a hug, as well as Lily, who still didn't know about the whole make-up fiasco yet (and I really hope that she doesn't find out). Remus just gave a shy grin that said, 'I really hope that you can forgive all of these idiots, 'Mione.' It was the look that Harry always gave her when Ron fucked Lavender behind her back. Peter went in for a hug, while Hermione tried not to grimace. She just had to remind herself not to kill the pathetic rat hugging her, because then, nothing would be right in her time if she did.

"I know that most of you guys think that I'm a traitor for cursing you guys, but in all defense, you deserved it for saying and doing all of those things to Severus. Can't you at least be a little bit nicer to him?" Sirius and James both shook their heads no, but the other two stayed quiet, not really giving me much hope, but I just ignored it. Why try to mend the unmendable? Anyways, I needed to get to Charms that I shared with…. Severus. Great, it's just fucking great. I arrived at Charms with only 30 seconds to spare while Flitwick glared at me and ordered me to sit down at the only remaining seat; next to Severus Snape. I sighed in defeat, and slipped into the seat while the rest of the Marauders and Lily cast me looks of sympathy, all which Severus seemed to notice.

"What the hell did you tell them?" He whisper-hissed at her, hiding it behind his book.

"Nothing," she whisper-hissed back at him, even though he totally didn't believe her at all.

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad," and with that, she turned towards Flitwick's lesson, ignoring Severus's glares in her direction.

SS/HG

I need a book. I need the library. I need to study my potion theory; I'm almost done with it! That's it, I'm out of here. I can risk being caught by Filch, it's worth it. I tip-toed out of the dorm I shared with a bunch of girls and snagged my quill, parchment, and notebook, heading to the library.

So, if I added some ingredients of potency, maybe I could give the potion enough strength to actually work! I keep working for a while, until, with no warning, I realize that I have the dire need to use the lavatory. My theory could wait, I had all night. I slipped all of my supplies into a small space in the secret room I was in and left. I was right by the girls' and boys' lavatories and went into the girl's to use it. When I got out, I heard someone in the boys', and making quite a bit of noise, too. I crept into the room and was met with the sight of Severus wanking off right there in front of me, but he didn't even know! God, his manhood was so… large! Was it even possible that they got that big? I wanted so badly to turn around and run away, but I couldn't. It was like I was frozen to that exact spot. Then I heard his voice, filled with lust and clouded with passion.

"Hermione," my eyes snapped open so wide I thought that they would pop out. I turned around and broke into a run. I heard Severus curse and quickly pull up his pants as I stopped and debated whether to go back to the library and get my stuff, or just go back to the girls' Gryffindor dorm. It would be much easier to go back to my dorm, but my stuff! Someone could stumble upon my work and steal it all! Alright, back to the library it was. I broke into a sprint as soon as I heard Severus's footsteps behind me. I ran all the way to the library, not even stopping to catch my breath. I gathered up all of my things, shrunk them and slipped them into a small case, and into my pocket. I turned around, feeling that I've lost Severus with all of my running, but he was right behind me! I gave a soft shriek and involuntarily stepped backwards, which he reciprocated by stepping forwards.

"What are you doing here, Granger? Sneaking around four hours after curfew, eh?" I began to tremble under his gaze.

"N-no, I was just coming to the library for extra studying." He snorted and shook his head.

"Bullshit, Hermione. Anyone who has O plusses in everything doesn't need anymore studying."

"You never know when you might forget…" I trailed off in nervousness.

"Cut the shit, Hermione! I know you were in the bathroom, because I followed you here. Why were you in there? Why were you watching me? To see if you could go and report that even I, the Greasy Git Slytherin has some of the most primal needs? I bet they're gonna be laughing at me tomorrow, but I could just obliviate you right now. I have more than half a mind to do so, in fact." I shuddered under his gaze and began running away from him, getting progressivly slower, but still refused to stop, even though Severus was right behind me. He made a wild tackle for me, pinning me down on the floor. I began fighting him tooth and nail, and eventually lost. Severus picked me up and pitched me into a classroom; I had no idea whose it was, though.

"You lying, fucking, Mudblood bitch!" My eyes widened in shock and I stopped fighting altogether, using it to catch my breath.

"I'm not a liar, Snape! At least I have the decency not to tackle someone in the middle of the night for no reason!" I knew I was lying, but I'd never admit it.

"No reason my arse! I know that was you. You're just too afraid to admit it; you're too afraid of what I'll do to you. And you should be." My entire bloodstream went cold. The Professor Snape I knew never frightened me this much. Was this how Snape was as a teenager?

"I- I don't know what you mean." I licked my lips out of nervous habit, sending him over the edge. Severus gripped my wrists and slammed my body into the wall, and as I tried to wriggle free from his grasp, I felt him. His erection against my leg; Severus leaned close to my ear and whispered,

"It's disgusting, isn't it? I bet you're praying for the Gods to kill you now," I shook my head, confusing him even more than he was confusing himself.

"No, Severus. No, not you," my body erupted in heat when he touched my ribs, my cheek, and my breasts. I forgot; I'm not wearing any undies or bra; crap.

"I know you don't like it. I'm not popular and good-looking like Black or Potter. I don't have anything like Pettigrew and Lupin. I'm nothing. Now, I suppose you wonder what I'm going to do to you, eh?" I just trembled beneath his gaze, staring into his pitch-black eyes.

"Just hex me and get it over with Severus." I told him, already with my eyes squinted closed in expectation.

"Open your eyes!" He nearly shouts. My eyes slam open.

"I'm sorry!" I squeal. Severus runs his hands along my breasts, sorftly tweaking the left nipple. I gasped in surprise as well as pleasure. I could feel the stirring in my lower abdomen; the soft wetness slowly seeping out of my lower regions and onto my panties. It could only mean one thing. I wanted Severus Snape. Meanwhile, Severus is slowly unbottoning my jeans and gently sliding them down to my knees. I barely even notice when my panties are removed because of the undeniable pleasure. Softly, he runs one of his fingers up my labia, making me gasp in pleasure.

"You like this don't you? It looks like the Gryffindor Princess isn't as innocent as everyone thought." Severus's finger inches towards my opening, teasing it.

"Severus," I moan in pure need and want for one of his fingers to be inside of me. Severus doesn't comply, though, so I reach down for his hand and slowly guide his finger into me. We both gasp and moan as I feel halfway satisfied, and he gets harder. He hesitantly begins to move his finger in and out of me, the pad of his thumb stroking my clit.

"Her-mione," Severus gasped in lust as I tightened around his index finger.

"Please, Severus. Please, I'm so- so- oh, god!" I screamed. And then I exploded onto his hand, shuddering and gasping for air as I felt spasm after spasm hit me like the ocean waves I would play in as a child.

"Yes, Hermione, yes," Severus groaned as he, too came; except for the fact that it was in his trousers, but he didn't seem to care all that much, because he slowly slipped down my body, his face stopping at my moist sex before he plunged his tongue deep into my core.

"Severus, take me!" I screeched before his mouth brought me to the edge of sanity. I came for the second time that night, and while I was whimpering and shaking, he was lapping up my juices as if it was the best liquid in the world. But… is this why Professor Snape always looked at me kind of weirdly when I glanced at him for no more than two seconds? Was it because he remembered this? Oh, gods, he remembered performing oral sex on me as well as fingering me! No wonder he always stared at me in disgust as an adult! It was because he remembered it all!

"Hermione, are you okay? Did I- did I do some thing wrong?" Severus's voice was laced with uncertainty as well as hurt. I quickly shook my head, no, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he tried to leave.

"No, Severus. You were perfect, so perfect." He stared at me and then sneered.

"Then why are your cheeks burning? Yes, I can see quite well in the dark,"

"Well, it's because I've- I've never actually had a guy do that to me, to be honest. No one's ever wanted me like that," I answered him honestly.

"Well, you look and sound as if you were ashamed of being brought to orgasm by a Slytherin git. I wouldn't blame you, either." I shook my head in wonder.

"Shut up, Severus. I'm not ashamed, so quit thinking that I am!" I pulled him to me quite roughle and slammed my lips onto his, sliding my tongue into his mouth, softly caressing until he responded and moved his mouth to my neck. I was so going to have a hickey come daytime.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DISTERBING SCENE! IF OFFENDED, DO NOT COME CRYING TO ME ABOUT IT! THE SCENE WILL BE IN ITALICS! P.S Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've been extremely busy, and i was also in New Orleans. Beautiful place, I must add. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

"Hermione, Sirius wanted me to ask you if you wanted to be his date for the Halloween Ball." I mentally curse Lily for even mentioning the stupid dance. I didn't have a dress, Severus would get made fun of, so he wouldn't even want to go with her unless I Imperio'd him, which wasn't quite out of the question yet, but I wouldn't have the guts to actually pull off the stunt. Also, I would probably trip or something to the likes of that, so I would save both Severus and my embarrassment and I just wouldn't go. I stared at Lily and said,

"I'm actually not going, Lill," The extremely annoying redheaded girl with huge eyes asking me why I wasn't going to the dance reminded me of Ronald Weasley. Maybe that's why I don't really like Lily too much. It's certainly a possibility… I mean, they both had that same prying, annoying attitude, both had the emotional range of a teaspoon, and they both just had to know what was going on in everybody's lives. And even now, I was extremely surprised to see how they both had any friends at all. But Severus… even at the age of seventeen, he was a force to be reckoned with; he had a brain, he had magical talent, and he had, well, not exactly _great_ looks, but they were definitely nice. For starters, he had amazing, pale skin that would look great in red or black, he also had long, silky, ebony hair that shined in the sunlight, and glinted in the moonlight, and made me want to bury my hands in the soft strands and just pull his face to mine, with his soft lips moving slowly against mine…. No, Hermione. Not now while Lily's chattering away and could easily read what you're thinking. Lily was staring at her with her bottle-green eyes, narrowing while talking my ear off, which made me think of Severus and his eyes…. His glinting, onyx, almost dangerous eyes, I think of simply disappearing inside of his deep, dark eyes, and staying there so that I'll never have to go back to my present time. I actually was starting to like it here, despite having to put up with extremely annoying Lily Evans and Lilacs, or arrogant pricks like Lupin and Black, but that was just a small price to pay as long as I was able to be with Severus forever and ever. Maybe we could get married or something. I mean, if I stayed, then we could settle down, have a little girl or boy…. Wouldn't that just be wonderful? I wonder what we would name the child….

"Hermione, were you even listening to me?" Lily accused me with her hands on her hips. I stare at her and slowly shake my head, 'no'. She sighed. "That's what I thought. I asked you why you weren't going to the dance. Did Snivvelus dump you?" I roll my eyes at the display of childlike stupidity and tell her that I just didn't want to embarrass Severus by hanging on his arm all night like I was his bitch or something. Lily's eyes widened in fake shock,

"Why would he be embarrassed to be going to the Halloween Ball with someone like you? If anything, it should be you embarrassed to be with him!" I glared at Lily with such hatred that I thought she was going to burst into flames or something.

"Could you ever learn to shut the fuck up? Seriously, it's sad how you and the rest of the "Gryffindor Team" can't find anything to do other than tease my boyfriend." Lily abruptly huffs and stomps out of the dorm, with her red hair flying out behind her.

* * *

><p>Severus was annoyed, to say the least. Why on Earth would Hermione tell him that she didn't want to go to the Halloween Ball with him because she was afraid that he'd feel embarrassed from her? As if! Severus eventually managed to talk her into it, and now the entire school was a Hogsmeade looking for a dress or new robes to wear. It was Seventh Year, and this was everyone's time to shine. Severus was on his own searching for nice dress robes to wear. Preferably in black or a dark maroon color; Severus sent Hermione on her way to find a dress, and not, under any circumstances, tell him what the dress was like. Severus was feeling kinda nervous, but he also felt happy that Hermione was his, and no one else's. All his….<p>

* * *

><p>"-and that's a couple surefire ways to spot a werewolf." Hermione rolled her eyes as Professor Slughorn once again got off topic when they were supposed to be discussing the effects and purposes of Wolvesbane. She spotted Severus in a corner, after them being separated for touching each other, and softly giggled at his facial expression feigning irritation and apathy. Eventually, Slughorn's class ended and Hermione and Severus walked over to each other, walking out of the classroom.<p>

"Hermione, I have a question, and I would like you to be honest with me." Severus told his girlfriend.

"I'll answer as best as I can, Severus." She responded tiredly; she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Okay. I want to know why the damn Marauders and Lily keep staring at you as though you've, I don't know…. Um, broke their most favorite thing in the world, or something." Hermione was quiet for a second, leaving Severus alone to his thoughts, which was never a good thing. At last, she spoke up.

"Well, Lily told me that Sirius wanted her to ask me to go to the ball with him, and I told her no, so she asked me if you had broken up with me, and I just rolled my eyes. Then I told her that I loved you and I was worried that you wouldn't want me hanging on your arm all night, so I guess she went to Sirius and told him, with quite a few embellishments, that I wasn't interested. That's probably why they aren't too happy-looking with me." She sat back and looked in Severus's eyes. Severus was quiet for a second, but then he grabbed Hermione's shoulders, shocking her, and pressed his lips to hers, both moaning in rapture as their tongues met with each other. Hermione brought her hands up to Severus's head, and intertwined her fingers into his hair, slanting her face to make the kiss deeper. Severus groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whoa, guys, calm down. You look like you're trying to eat each other's faces!" Both Hermione and Severus jump and look to see who it was who bothered them. It was Lucius and his "gang".

"What do you want, Lucius?" Severus nearly growled. His blonde-haired friend arched an eyebrow, giving Severus an incredible look that was almost as questioning as the dark dungeon bat.

"Thomas wants to see you, Severus." Hermione felt Severus tense up beside her, leaving her confused for a second before she realized who Lucius was talking about; Voldemort.

"Thank you, Lucius and the rest. I shall go to meet with him soon. I shall see you guys there." Hermione stares at Severus, panic evident in her eyes, but she says nothing as he kisses her on the forehead and tells her to go up to her room and stay until he came for her. Hermione does as he says, hugging him goodbye and walking to the Gryffindor common room, leaving the other Slytherins leering at her back.

* * *

><p>"Ah, my dear friend, Severus, may I ask how everything is? Lucius tells me you have a new… friend. Would you mind telling us who she is?" Severus looked at his once good friend in disbelief and betrayal. Why would Lucius do this? Even knowing that Voldemort would want Hermione dead if they knew that she was a muggleborn, Lucius still told.<p>

"Her-her name is Hermione, my lord."

"Are you in love with her?" Voldemort had the strangest smile on his face.

"Yes, my lord."

"Hmm," Voldemort turns to his Death Eaters and quietly spoke so that Severus couldn't hear. "If we get the girl on our side, then we can possibly get Severus to come with her to us. What do you think?" His fellow followers nod in agreement like they usually do. "Fine, it's a plan. Lucius, you get this- this Hermione on our side or else you suffer the consequences. The rest of you, get out of my sight!" Everyone scattered. After all, no one really wanted to be subjected to the Dark Lord's wrath. Not even masochists like Lucius.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lying in a bath filled to the rim with bubbles, threatening to overflow, but she didn't care; she was having a nice time. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut, allowing her to sink into a dark unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Will you just wake the fuck up, Hermione?" Hermione slowly began to stir, opening her eyes and moving around. She saw that the one staring at her was her Severus, her love.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Her speech was slurred by drowsiness and sleep. Severus struggled to stare only at her face, trying not to concentrate on her breasts and lovely arms.

"Well, um, I had heard that you went to take a bath and I went to find you. Why are you in the Slytherin Prefect's Bathroom?" Hermione blushed at his words, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be welcomed to use Lily's bathroom. Well, maybe, but I wouldn't have wanted to. So, I just came down here and some girl named Rose knew who I was and let me use her bath. I guess I just fell asleep." Gathering her courage, she drained the bath and stepped out, allowing Severus to stare at her in astonishment.

"D-do you, err, uh, do you need me to look away?" Severus tried his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice while asking the question, reminding himself to be a gentleman.

"No, Severus, it's fine." Hermione got a big, fluffy towel to wrap her hair in, and walked past Severus as seductively as she could, though probably not quite pulling it off; he didn't seem to mind. Hermione took out a bottle of lotion and began stroking her legs with it, bending her body in graceful swoops, slowly, to allow Severus to watch her. Eventually, she had rubbed enough lotion into her, and she began to tame her hair, which was pretty tangled from just lying in the water.

"Do you need any help?" Severus was trying not to be a lecherous prick, but he was a man, although most may deny it, and he also reacted like most men when he saw a beauty like Hermione, he couldn't control his instincts. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, silently tugging him closer to her and planting a kiss on his lips, gently pulling his bottom lip into her mouth, while he moaned and sighed into her mouth. Severus reluctantly disengaged their kiss.

"Hermione, we need to get back to our dorms; it's almost curfew," she groaned with displeasure.

"Why? I mean, we could just stay in here and do this," she gently nipped his jaw. "Or this," she began to suck on his neck. "And even this," Hermione ran her hands along Severus's chest and neck.

"Her-mi-one," he sighed. "Please, don't tempt me." She pouted a bit and then, with a quick wave of her wand, she was dressed in a purple and black negligee, the bathroom was perfectly clean, and her dirty clothes were gone. Severus ogled at her body, running his eyes along the beautiful sight in front of him, but also trying not to be a pervert.

"I guess I should, erm, I should go to my dorm and all…. Goodnight Severus," Hermione gave him a shy smile and walked towards her dormitory. As soon as she was gone, Severus went to the boys' bathroom to attend to his very throbbing erection.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed that was much too short for me, considering the fact that I was 6'5, and I would also be growing for about five to eight more years. I took out my wand and with a wave of it; I was dressed and refreshed, with my hair looking fresh and combed, and my skin looking its usual paleness. I wonder what Hermione was doing right now, I mean, I know for a fact that she suffers from insomnia and PTSD. I wonder why, though. What traumatic experiences had she gone through? I suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder as well. My psychologist in the Wizarding world believed it was because I watched my Muggle father murder my mother when I was fourteen in a drunken stupor….<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You are NOTHING Eileen! I question why I even married you in the first place, knowing you were a fucking witch! I never loved you; I only wanted to fuck you! I can't believe you actually fell for it!" Eileen Prince was sobbing on the floor. My mother was sobbing on the floor, and I was unable to stop it. I was unable to do anything.<em>

"_Tobias, please don't do this! Think of Severus! You're just drunk! You can't think right! Please, just stop!" My father smacked my defenseless mother across the face and pulled her off of the floor by her hair; her face was red with tears running down her face. "Shut up, bitch! You have no right to use my given name! As for the child, he deserves to be killed! He's just a freak, like you! He doesn't deserve to live! I stared at him through the crack in the closet that my father had previously thrown me in because I was being a "bad boy". In translation, I wouldn't suck him off, so he forced me to do it anyways, beat the shit out of me, and chained me up to "deal with me later". Same old thing that happens every day, I continued to stare through the crack in front of me, watching while Tobias Snape mercilessly beat and tormented my mother until she passed out. Or at least I thought- I hoped that was what happened. In my heart, I knew that she was dead; I knew that she had passed on, away from this hell of an existence. I saw my father continue to beat her as if he was unaware that his wife was dead. When he eventually realized the truth, he threw her into the wall, and walked over to the closet I was in. _

"_Looks like you're the only thing left to fuck, boy," I cried while he ripped off my pants and callously raped me while telling me I would never be anything but his whore, his bitch. I sobbed when he took a knife to my back for crying. I whimpered when he shoved his dick into my mouth and continued thrusting into my mouth until the bastard came. He even forced me to swallow it all. I eventually passed out from the sheer exertion of the abuse. I woke up later to find Muggle Police in our Victorian house, checking my mother's pulse until I spoke up and told them in a scratchy voice that she was dead. Their heads shot up at the sound of my voice, thinking that perhaps I was the murderer, but they saw a fourteen- year- old boy chained up to the back of a closet, covered in blood, shit, and cum. Four of the officers walked over to me and tore out the chains from the wall. _

"_What is your name?" One of them asked me._

"_My name is Severus. Severus Snape," _

"_We need you to answer these questions truthfully." As if I would answer untruthfully about any of this! "Do you know who murdered your mother?" I nodded. "Who?"_

"_My father," I answered coldly, with a voice filled with hate._

"_And do you know who did… this to you?"_

"_My father," I answered again, with my black eyes narrowed. They didn't seem shocked. _

"_Okay, now do you know of another house that you own?" I hesitated for a moment. There was the Prince Mansion, but it was vacant, and I could just floo there after these people left. _

"_No, but I'm going to school. It lasts until this summer, but I can stay there all day and all night. I'll be fine." The officers looked a bit doubtful, but eventually I convinced them that I would be fine and I had enough money in the bank. Eventually they left, leaving me to face a house full of blood, shit, and cum. I got up and flooed to the mansion that my father was too proud to allow us to live in. Life wasn't really looking up for me. It probably never would._

* * *

><p>"Severus, are you okay? Severus, report back to Earth, please!" I blinked and jumped, seeing Hermione sitting in front of me with a worried look on her face. I was in the Great Hall. I guess I had another one of my flashbacks. Unfortunately, Hermione just witnessed one of them.<p>

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" She just shook her head and lowered her gaze to the food on her plate.

"No, not really, I have insomnia, you know?" I pretended to be surprised, but I already knew; you could tell when someone had the disease.

"That's horrible! I know I have it, and even a sleeping draught won't even help me." She looked at me with gratitude.

"Finally, someone who understands that no potion can help," I chuckle and put my arm around her shoulders. It was Saturday, so no one was up except for some of the teachers, but they were too tired to even notice us.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a question, but you need to answer honestly." I was just a bit nervous right now.

"When you were younger, you got abused, didn't you?" Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I know that the last chapter was a bit graphic and disturbing, but don't give up on me now. This is probably one of my favorite stories I've ever written, and I don't really want to quit it now. So, just don't stop reading now. I love you guys and I really hope that you guys like the rest of the story. Also there's a bit of smut in here, and a bit of a dominating Severus, but I tried my best to keep it vague. Anyways, here goes pretty much nothing!

"Hermione, why that hell would you assume that? Never in my life have I been abused!" I stared in Severus's eyes; black, deep, and filled to the brim with secrets.

"Severus, please don't lie to me, I know that-"Severus grabbed my shoulders and pressed me against the wall, pinning my arms above my head.

"You don't know anything!" I cried out as he shoved me against the stone wall. "Hermione, you have no clue what happened as a child! You know nothing!"

"Severus, stop, you're hurting me! Please, let go of me!" Tears well up in my eyes, escaping and flowing down my cheeks, tears of fear, of love, of regret; why did I ever think that I could ask him something so personal? Why was I so stupid?

"Not as much as you've already hurt me," my eyes flew to meet his. What was he talking about? I've never hurt him before!

"Severus, what are you talking about?" I cried out again when he put his mouth on my throat and bit me. It was hard enough to draw blood; it trickled down to my chest and collarbone. "Sevverrusss… s-stop, p-please stop this!" I moaned in pain, but for some sick reason, it- it felt… good. My throat was buzzing with pain, but my entire body was throbbing in ecstasy? Perhaps even pleasure? Severus put his leg in between mine to keep me from getting away from him, with my arms still above my head, I was helpless, but it was strangely… arousing, feeling helpless like this, not knowing if he'd hurt me. Severus leans in, with his lips to the shell of my ear. It tickles.

"You like this, don't you? I bet you're so fucking wet, right now." I whimpered. I couldn't let this happen! I would be labeled a slut! Also, Professor Snape probably remembered this in my present time! Oh god, I bet he told everyone!

"Please, s-sto-stop, please!" I begged him, attempting to wrestle my wrists away from his grasp, writhing and shaking against his grasp.

"Oh, I don't think you want that to happen, Hermione. I think you actually want this. Hmm, why don't we find out?" Severus takes away one of his hands from my arms, but still keeps both of my wrists in one hand. Severus's hand roves to my hips and lingers there for a second. Soon, his hand slips underneath my lace nightgown, and runs his fingers along the insides of my legs, leaving me gasping for air. Soon I feel Severus's hand on my throbbing center; it feels so good.

"Wow, Hermione. I thought you told me to stop, but you're so fucking wet!" I groan and sigh against his neck.

"Severus, please don't!" I throw my head back and groan as he presses his finger against my core, almost entering, but teasing me by not granting me entrance.

"You want this? I asked you a question, Hermione!" I moaned with want as Severus put in the very tip of his index finger inside of me.

"Please, Severus! Please, take me, take me!" I beg him. He laughs and thrusts his finger into my pussy; I scream out in pleasure and I struggle against his hands, but he doesn't let me go, he just presses me harder against the wall, causing me to whimper, but not in pain, more of a submissive sort of sound. Severus liked it. It was a good thing I was in my dorm, and Lily was spending the night with James in his Head Boy room.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was so fucking bright, especially when it's right in my goddamn eyes. Why the fuck was I in Hermione's room? All of a sudden, the memories come flooding back; me biting my beautiful love's throat, not stopping when she asked me to, touching her in one of the most forbidden places of all, fingering her until she begged me to stop. Oh, my gods, what the fuck have I done? The only person who has ever loved me, and I just had to go and screw it up by violating her body. I can't believe this; I am so fucked up. I relish in the time that I have with Hermione, because no doubt she'll want to leave as soon as she awakens. I look at her face, radiating pure relaxation and happiness. I stare at her closed eyes, the sun's reflecting off of her eyelids, creating a sparkling diamond effect on her. My eyes wander to her plump, pouty lips; they're so red and beautiful. I just want her to stay so badly. Anyways, she'll probably be upset if I don't wake her and just stayed in the same dorm as her, but I want her to make the decision herself. I gently put my hand in her hair and stroke it behind her shoulder, placing a soft kiss on her berry-red lips. Hermione moans and slowly opens her eyes, her lashes brushing against her cheeks-that's how long they were. Then, my gaze moves to her neck and throat. There's dried blood running down her throat, making it look like she was bitten by a vampire; there was even the two-hole puncture thing going on. I got it! Since the ball was for Halloween, we could easily do something for that! And I got dark red and black dress robes, so just cast a charm for paler than my already unnaturally pale skin and a spell for longer, sharper teeth and we would be perfect. But what was Hermione going to wear to the ball? Oh, well, I'd just ask her late. That is, if she even wanted to be around me after I so rudely did what I did last night. Perhaps I should ask her now? Yes, let's just get it over with.<p>

"Hello, Severus," she says in a soft, calm voice. I stare in her beautiful, brownish-gold eyes, trying to search to see if she's upset with what I did to her last night.

"Good morning, my love. Are you- are you angry with me? Hermione I- I'm so, so sorry for what I did last night. I just lost it, I never meant to do any of that last night, and I never meant what I said. Please forgive me; please find it in your heart to look past this." I was practically begging at her feet. No, scratch that, I _was_ begging at her feet. Hermione took my wrists in her hands and pulled them away from my eyes. I was nearly in tears; I couldn't lose the one girl I've loved and has actually loved me back. But if she truly wanted nothing to do with me, then I would respect her wishes and I would just turn to the Dark Lord, since there wouldn't be anything else left to live for.

"Severus," I hear her, but I'm so afraid of what she's going to say. "Severus, look at me." I comply and stare into her dark gold eyes.

"If you want me to leave, then I will. I don't want to go against your wishes, Hermione." I bowed my head and was immediately at her mercy.

"Severus, I don't want you to leave, I love you, and I don't want to lose you. And besides, why would you assume that I was angry at you for last night? It was amazing! I've never felt like that in forever!" I look up at her with hopeful eyes. Did she really mean it? Did she truly forgive me for the unspeakable deed I did last night? Just to test the waters, I leaned in and let my lips hover above hers, and just as I was about to pull back, Hermione leaned forward and forcefully joined our mouths together. I moaned in surprise, but soon I responded to the kiss. What the hell did I ever do to deserve a beauty like Hermione? Why does she love someone like me? I'm sarcastic, rude, cruel, and cunning; it just doesn't make sense. Not that I'm complaining. Damn, it's a good thing that today is Sunday and we don't have classes, so at least we can spend time together today, so at least we won't have to deal with homework because both Hermione and I did the homework given to us over the weekend on Friday so that we don't have to rush to get it done in the early hours on Monday, or, Gods forbid, not turn it in. We could send for one of the Hogwart's elves to bring us breakfast, but, honestly, I just wanted some alone time with my girlfriend. No one else is surrounding us; just I and she alone eating breakfast. That's not too much to ask right? I stare into her eyes and speak,

"Hey, Hermione, about the Halloween Ball, I was wondering, since everyone was going to be dressed up as something, you have that awful mark on your throat, and everyone assumes that I'm a vampire, why not play the parts for next week?" Hermione ponders my offer for a moment and then a mischievous grin crosses her face and she looks up at me.

"Well, I think that would be perfect, Severus. It even goes with my dress!" I really, really hope that her dress isn't too revealing; I don't want her to be labeled. Also, I want her all to myself. Selfish, I know, but oh, well; Hermione is mine, and I won't ever lose her.

"That's great, Hermione! I can't wait to see it next week at the Ball! Now, would you like for me to send for the Hogwart's Elves to bring us breakfast or would you like to go down to the Great Hall? It's about 7 in the morning." Hermione looks at me and thinks for a second.

"Hm, well, if we went to the Great Hall, there's a chance that we could run into Lily and The Marauders. I don't feel like dealing with them because I just might 'accidentally' takes a butcher knife and chop one of their heads off. We don't want that, now do we?" I would actually love that! Hopefully it would be James or Sirius, but Hermione could also get expelled. That wouldn't be good.

"No, no, we don't want that, my dear. Ok, I will send for an elf, PLINKY!" We hear a _pop_, from behind us, and turn around to see a diminutive, cowering elf.

"Y-yes Mis-ster S-s-snape, w-what can Plinky d-do for mister?" I inwardly roll my eyes. Why is it that all elves think that Slytherins are cruel people? We aren't all that bad! I have never mistreated and elf and I really don't plan to anytime soon.

"Yes, can you go to the kitchen and bring us some breakfast? Whatever food that you think we'll like." I give him a small smile to assure him that I'm not going to hit him or anything. God, this elf was worse than the ones Malfoy had at his manor! No doubt Plinky was going to be in the Hogwart's Kitchen "punishing" himself; i.e. forcing a burning metal plate on his hand, slamming his ears in a hot stove, using fire to his skin, etc. I know that I should probably go and at least attempt to stop him, but I didn't really want to leave this room, I just wanted to stay here with Hermione. Damn, this girl-no, this woman was a masterpiece, a jigsaw puzzle, she was almost unearthly from how unnaturally beautiful she was. Yet, why did she think so little of herself? Why did she automatically assume that she was ugly just because someone may have told her so? How does she not see how perfect she was? And why does she even bother trying to help a lost cause like me? I mean, there's no way that anyone could possibly undo the 14 years of damage that my father put me through… right? Of course, you idiot, there's no possible way for anyone to save you, Severus! It's not like you're good-looking nor have good charismatic qualities! The nasty voice whispering demeaning thoughts in his mind spoke yet again. 'I bet that Hermione girl is just going to use you up and then humiliate you in front of everyone! Why are you even trying to believe something that you know will never work out? You're a dunderhead, Severus! NO, I AM NOT! I sighed. So now my conscious side decides to take a stand for itself? God, I'm so stupid, Hermione loves me and I love her. Nothing will ever change that! In fact, for Thanksgiving, Severus had something in store for his beautiful girlfriend. She'd love it; he was positive. After all, who wouldn't love a ring and necklace set from the Prince Family jewels? It wasn't even a "will you marry me" kind of gift! It was a platinum snake curled into an "S", the eyes were round rubies, and the ring was quite similar; the snake curled into an "S" around the finger with round rubies for eyes. I really hope Hermione likes it. I really, really hope she sees how much I love her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but when people review me saying that they wish they had the last 15 minutes of their lives back, I tend to go and write new stories and leave the old ones behind. Luckily, one of the people who like this story decided to come and kick my ass back into writing again, so thank you, Sweet163 for giving me a wake up call! Here is the much awaited chapter of It Started With That First Look.**

* * *

><p>The ball was in the most perfect setting. Everything was right. Except for the fact that Sirius was pissed at me for no reason other than the fact that I didn't have any feelings for him. Of course, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily took his side, so now I don't have anyone, except for Severus. But, then again, I never really did have Lily as a friend, just someone to irritate me.<p>

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Severus tells me, blushing in embarrassment. I smile softly and lean in to kiss him.

"Thank you, Severus. You look… amazing. I could just…." I trail off, leaving him to his own imagination.

"Gods, Hermione, don't do that to me!" He begs. I giggle and rest my head on his chest while we dance around the ballroom of Hogwarts. The song ends finally and changes to an annoyingly fast and loud pop song. We both look at each other and shake our heads.

"What do you want to do, Severus?" I ask him. He looks kind of nervous for a second, but quickly overcomes it.

"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower." I nod in approval and we head there. When we get there, I notice the beautiful sky. I turn to Severus, but he's on his knee, holding out two pieces of jewelry. I gasp as I see the most beautiful necklace and matching ring.

"Hermione, you are the most important thing to me in the entire world. I love you with all my heart. Please, will you accept this?" I nod, tears flowing down my face as he places the ring on my left index finger. "This is a promise ring. It means that you won't lose your virginity until marriage." He gets up and clasps the necklace around my throat. "This necklace is a sign of true love and purity between two people." I smile at him and throw my arms around his throat.

"Severus, I love you. Gods, I love you so much that I hurts." Severus pulls back and kisses me deeply.

"Hermione, I promise to give you mind, heart, and soul. It's yours. Only yours." I kiss him again.

"Severus, I promise to give you my mind, heart, and soul. It's always been yours. Forever yours." He smiles broadly and clutches me, holding me until the clock chimes for midnight, meaning that the Hogwarts Students needed to be heading back to the dorms. We get up and decide that since Lily will most likely be back at the dorms, and Lucius would be waiting for Severus, we shouldn't spend the night together. Also because we're going to wait until marriage to finally have sex. But, what would happen when I had to go back to my own time? Would Professor Snape remember me? What if he didn't? I'm thinking of how I might go back while I get ready for bed, stripping out of my costume and taking off all of my make-up. I sort through my clothes, finding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, putting it on and crawling into bed. I heard a knock on my door as soon as I went to lay down. I groaned and got up, going over to the door and opening it. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Coldness. Everything that I felt was cold. My fingers were numb and I could barely think straight. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was tied to a tree. I think it was the Whomping Willow. I heard people laughing and saw Lucius, Bellatrix, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were all grinning.<p>

"Hey, Mudblood. Miss me?" Lucius grins, making me shiver. "You know, I wondered how you seemed to know everyone who was already here. You knew about the dark arts, you were too powerful for someone who would have been a Mudblood. I knew there was something different about you." I struggle to try to get out of the binds, but to no avail.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Lucius narrows his eyes at me and slaps me hard across the face. I gasp in pain while the others laugh. Suddenly, he holds up a time-turner. My time-turner! How had he fixed it?

"Recognize this? Right, you don't belong here, and we need Severus with us, therefore, you deserve to be sent back that way you won't be interfering with our plans." He says calmly, pointing his wand at the necklace. A light of blackness exploded, enveloping me in it's darkness. I felt queasy, nauseous, almost like I was sick with the Muggle Flu or something. That is not a very fun experience, trust me. "Bye, Mudblood!" I hear him yell while I'm transported to my present time. I land on the ground, but I don't know where I am. I know that I'm somewhere outside, but I'm not sure what part it was.

"Do you think she's dead?" I hear a young female's voice to my left.

"I don't think so, she looks like she's breathing." Another voice says, another female, most likely in her 5th year. I moan and attempt to get up, opening my eyes, and realizing that it's probably 7 o'clock at night. I rise and look at the two young girls in front of me and I say,

"Where is Minerva?" They give me a confused look.

"Who?" I sigh with irritation.

"Headmistress McGonagall!" They both flinch at the tone of my voice and instantly lead me into Hogwarts, taking me to the Great Hall. I franticly look around, trying to locate Severus and see him at his usual place. I feel a smile come over my face.

"Severus!" Everyone freezes and turns to look at me.

"Oi! Hermione!" Harry shouts, running over to me and picking me up. "Where the hell have you been?" I shrug him off.

"Harry, it's a long story."

"Miss Granger! I've always thought that I remembered you! I've always had a hunch that it was you, but I never knew until you came back! How did this happen?" Minerva asks me. I ignore her, turning to look at Severus. He's in his usual seat, but looking very disbelieving. I walk over to him, dismissing the incredulous looks of the Hogwarts teachers and students, and hold up my left hand; the ring is still there. So is the necklace.

"Severus… don't you remember anything?" He turns to me, barely- masked excitement shining in his eyes.

"Hermione?" I smile, tears in my eyes while he embraces me, holding me tight, so tight that I can barely breathe, but I don't care.

"I've missed you. I've missed you so much…." He trails off, getting up, taking off his cloak, and placing it around me. Oops, I forgot, I was still in my night clothes; silk shorts and a matching t-shirt. I'm so cold, my feet are bare, but I'm so happy that I'm finally with Severus, that it doesn't even matter.

"Hey, why does Hermione look so old?" I turn to the familiar voice, seeing that it's Ronald, with Lavender in tow. I feel confused for a while. What does he mean "old"?

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" Lavender takes out one of her stupid, pink mirrors and shows it to me. I gasp in surprise. I'm at least in my early twenties! My body's filled out, my hair's grown longer, and my waist has gotten broader, but in a good way. I looked like a woman. I turn to Severus, who's watching me with hidden lust and hunger. Most wouldn't be able to see it, but I've also been around him for a while when he was just learning how to mask things like that.

"How long have I been gone?" I ask Severus. He sighs and pulls out a small pocketbook, turning the pages rapidly.

"You've been gone for 5 months." My eyes widen and I think of how I could've possibly aged this much. Then it hits me. _Perhaps when I was gone, I aged years instead of months?_ Suddenly, Dumbledore stands up and orders everyone to get back to what they were doing. The Great Hall is filled with it's usual chatter, except it just sounds different, the noises sound forced, not natural.

"Hermione, what do you want to do?" I turn to Severus.

"I want to tell you my story. In private." His eyes widen a millimetre at this, but he nods and we walk out of the Great Hall. _Damn, if only he'd stop wearing his cloak more often; he has a nice arse._

"I heard that!" My head snaps up to meet Severus's black eyes.

"What?" I feel so embarrassed. He just smirks one of his irritating Severus Snape smirks.

"Must I remind you that I am a Legilimans?" I send a glare towards him and walk faster, speeding up so that I'm in front of him. I feel his hand wrap around the collar of my t-shirt, and him pulling me back. I whimper, staring at him through my eyelashes. His pupils dilate and he lets out a low growl, pulling my arm and walking faster, trying to get down to the dungeons as quickly as possible. We finally get to his quarters. He opens the door, waits for me to get inside and walks in as well, slamming the door shut behind him, locking it, warding it, and putting up a Silencing Charm. He turns to me with a feral look on his face, slowly advancing on me. My eyes widen and I back up, stopping when my back hits the stone wall. Severus places his hands on either side of my head, shoves his knee in between my legs, ensuring that I'm not going to leave, lowers his head to mine, and kisses me. It starts out gentle, but turns more heated as I respond to his actions.

"Mm, Severus…." I sigh. I can easily feel his excitement; how could I not, when it's being pressed against my leg? He hisses when I grasp his erection through his trousers.

"Dammit, Hermione!" I look into his lust-clouded eyes.

"Does it hurt when I touch you?" I ask him.

"No, gods no. I'm just afraid of going too far. Do you remember what I told you when I put that ring on you?" He questions. Of course I remember. How could I ever forget one of the most beautiful moments of my life?

"Of course I remember, Severus! Oh. Right…. Well, shit." I have to say, I am disappointed, but I also remember Severus being so adamant about following that tradition.

"Alas, we aren't to have sex. Not until marriage. That is, do you still want to? I know that I'm just an old bat of the dungeons, and it's weird that an old man like me is wanting to get married, but if you want to, I could never be happier." There are tears flowing down my cheeks, not sad tears, of course, but happy ones. The one thing that I've wanted for who knows how long, had finally come true!

"Oh Severus, yes! Yes, gods yes! I love you so much!" I kiss him fiercely, holding him to my body tightly. He laughs, as if he'd finally found happiness.

"Well, I suppose that I would like to know just how you came back, leaving my past self in the past, broken hearted and alone. What exactly happened?" My eyes narrow when I remember Lucius and them. How they knocked me out and tied me to that damned tree.

"Ok, after we left each other to go to bed, I got changed into that t-shirt and pair of shorts and was about to go and lay down to try and sleep. I heard a knocking at the door, so I went to answer it. When I did, I got knocked out. When I came to, I saw Lucius, Bellatrix, Crabbe, and Goyle in front of me. I tried to get out of the bindings, but I knew that if I struggled too much, the Whomping Willow would've hurt me. You see, I was chained up to the trunk of the tree. It was so cold out, and then Lucius held up my time-turner, but it was fixed, because mine got broken when I was sent back in time. He pointed his wand at it and then I was enveloped in darkness, but the darkness was a light almost. It was very confusing. When I landed, two young girls in their 4th or 5th year here found me and I had them lead me back to you. That's how it ended." I look at Severus. He's furious.

"My best friend did that to me? Why? He said that it was Bellatrix and he could do nothing to stop her! That's why I turned to the Dark Lord! Lucius said that I'd be able to get my revenge some day, but I never did." I wrap my arms around Severus's shoulders, soothing him.

"It's okay. Lucius is going to go to jail, and Bellatrix is going to die by psychotic means, so we just have to wait it out." Severus sighs and nods, kissing my cheek and walking over to his couch, picking me up and sitting me down on his lap. I laid down on his chest, allowing all of today's activities catch up to me, and I fall asleep. The last thing I hear is Severus's voice,

"I love you, darling."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, uh, you and Severus are going out now?" Harry asked me, raising one of his eyebrows. I glared at him.

"Look Harry, we aren't going out, we're going to get married." Harry did a double take and stared at me with his eyes wide open.

"What? You're getting married to that- that- that Dungeon Bat?" I sighed.

"Harry, that's not nice to say!" I exclaimed. Harry apologized and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He probably thought I was going to hit him. I most likely would have if I weren't so tired.

"Sorry, 'Mione. It's a force of habit, I guess." He said. I laughed and shook my head. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Won-Won, I want to go to Hogsmeade and get some Butterbeer!" Ugh, great. Lavender bloody Brown. I sighed and turned around, finding an extremely red and nervous-looking Ronald Weasley. Great, just great.

"Er, Hermione, I was wondering… would you like to go with me and Lavender to Hogsmeade?" Lavender sighed, crossed her arms and stomped her foot in impatience.

"Won-Won! I don't want her to come with us!" I roll my eyes.

"Well, you have your wish. I would never go to Hogsmeade with a bastard or a slut." With that said, I walk away before feeling the strange sensation of someone taking out their wand behind me. I take out my wand and within half a second, I'm firing the first spell.

"Stupefy!" Lavender crumbles to the ground, wand in hand, with Ronald staring at her in shock.

"'Mione?" I sneer at him and walk away, leaving him, and unconscious Lavender, and a stunned Harry. Thank the gods I can't get expelled.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Severus, I can't bloody take anymore of that insufferable little chit!" I tell him, pacing back and forth in this new book store while Severus just stares at me with an amused smirk on his face. I stop and send a glare towards him.<p>

"Someone seems a little upset." He claims with an even broader smile on his mouth.

"Shut up." I narrow my eyes at him. Severus grabs a hold of my wrist and tugs me to his chest.

"What did you just say?" I look into his black eyes and smile, stepping closer to him.

"I suppose old age has gotten to you, love. I said, Shut. Up," Severus scowls at me, backing me in to a corner. There isn't really anyone in the store, so no one would catch us.

"I most definitely am NOT old, you silly little girl."

"I'm not a little girl!" I insist. He smirks again and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and tangling his hand in my hair. He curls his hand into a fist and pulls my head back, exposing my neck to him.

"Actually, dear, in my eyes, you will always be a little girl." I struggle to get out of his grip and only succeed in him tightening his fist and lowering his mouth to my neck. Shit, I do NOT need a love bite right now! Everyone will see it!

"Mm, Severus, I- I uh!" I feel his teeth gently bite into the side of my neck, and his lips brushing against the tender surface. I hear him sigh.

"Gods, Hermione… Mine. Only mine." He mutters, almost as if to himself. I gasp against his warm body, not even struggling against him anymore.

"I'm yours, Severus. I'll be yours forever." I sigh, feeling the grip on my arm tighten and his body against mine get closer and closer to me.

"Gods, I could've sworn she was in here! Really, it's Hermione! She's gotta be in this bookstore!" I hear Ron's voice whisper quite loudly. My head snaps up as well as Severus's as he puts his finger to his lips to tell us to be quiet while we sneak behind the bookcase that Ron was in front of.

"Mister Weasley, this is a bookstore, not a socializing arena. Since you obviously aren't here to read or buy any books, I suggest that you. Get. Out." Ron's face turns red and he stares at me.

"'Mione! Tell him that I'm perfectly fine being here!" I roll my eyes at him and walk past him and outside, into the Hog's Head with Severus behind me as well as an extremely irritating ginger following, a blonde chit in tow.

"One Firewhiskey please." I tell the bartender. He nods and sets up a shot glass of Firewhiskey. Ron's eyes widen.

"You aren't allowed to drink that! It's illegal!" I scoff at him.

"_You_ aren't, but _I_ can." I tell him superiorly. Ron rolls his eyes and walks out, muttering under his breath about me being a bitch and how age "got to me". I find Severus beside me and give him a soft smile.

"So," he begins with a touch of hidden humour in his voice. "What's with Weasley?" I groan.

"You- you shut up." I mutter. Severus chuckles and wraps his arms around me, hugging me tightly against his chest. "Everything will be perfectly fine, love, I swear on my life."

"Severus, never say that. I just got you back, and I'm not planning on having you ripped away from me." I tell him. Severus's eyes go all emotional and he kisses my mouth.

"I love you, Hermione. You're so beautiful, you know that?" He stares into my eyes. His irises are barely able to be seen as different compared to his pupils, they're so dark.

"Mm, Severus," We both stare into each others eyes until we hear McGonagall approaching.

"Hermione, I need you to- Oh! Hello, Severus! What are you two doing here?" I look at Severus and he shrugs, indicating that he doesn't really care.

"We were just… uh… hanging out?" I stammered. Severus snorted and shook his head.

"Really Hermione? Really?" He scoffs. I raise my shoulders in defeat.

"You know that I'm not a good liar, Severus!" I tell him.

"Well, I figured that you would have gotten a little bit better, though!" He shouts. I glare at him and cross my arms.

"Fine! Why don't you _teach _me how, then?" I yell back at him. Severus steps close to me, backing me up against the stone wall, completely oblivious to Minerva watching us with amusement while he corners me. Ah, the memories.

"Well, the first thing is, you need to be subtle." He leans in and gently breathes on the shell of my ear. "You also need to be convincing." Severus began sucking on the lobe of my ear while I gasp.

"Oh, please, you two! If you're going to do something like this, get a room, at least!" Minerva interrupts. We pull apart quickly, staring at her in shock.

"Oh, uh… We didn't mean to…." I begin, with Severus laughing his ass off behind me. "Shut up," I glare at him half-heartedly. He gives a soft smile and kisses me once before walking away telling me that he needs to get back to his quarters. I watch him walk off, still thinking about his nice arse and turn to Minerva.

"Are you two done now?" She says with an amused smirk on her face. I blush a deep crimson and nod. "Hermione, I was teasing you. I remember him when he was in class with you. Gods, I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were quite a troublemaker!" Minerva chortles. I give her a look.

"I've NEVER been a troublemaker, Minerva, and you know that!" I tell her. She just laughs and says,

"Well, I actually need to talk to you. Professor Flitwick wants to retire so that he can go and be with his father before he dies. We'll need a Charms Professor, then. Is there any chance that you'd like to take that place?" My heart nearly stopped. I couldn't believe it! Now I'd be able to finally teach here!

"Minerva, I-I'd _love_ to!" I tell her excitedly. She smiles with relief and lets out a large breath of air.

"That's wonderful to hear, Hermione. Gods, I was afraid that I'd be out of a Charms professor for a second!" I simply laugh and respond back,

"Well, it's been my life-long dream to actually teach here, so you can understand why I didn't tell you no."

"Yes, I suppose I could. Now, since you know everything you need to know, you can start this upcoming year. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, amazing, actually! I think I'll surprise Severus!" Minerva chuckles.

"Good luck, my child. When you surprise Severus, you might be in the hospital wing for a few weeks!" I smile and begin to run towards his quarters. My mind is racing. A teacher here? Thank the gods! I couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>"SEVERUS, SEVERUS!" I scream, jumping on his back. He whirls around, nearly dropping me before realizing that I'm not in any sort of danger.<p>

"What is it, you maddening woman?" He asks me, a bit breathlessly, since I surprised him so well.

"I'm going to take Flitwick's place as a Charms professor! Isn't this amazing?" I say, a bit hyper.

"Uh, wow, Hermione, that's great! When are you going to take over?" I gleam at him.

"This coming year! It's great, isn't it? In one month, the school year's gonna be over with, and then I'm going to take over as a teacher that school year!" Severus grins at me, kisses me, and sets me down on his couch.

"That's great news to hear, darling. I'm so happy for you!" Severus seemed excited. I could probably count on one hand how many times he's ever actually been excited in his entire life. Now, I'm going to really make that change.

"I'm so ready to be a teacher here. We could grade papers together, or just stay up real late every night and… talk…." I trail off, allowing his imagination some time to itself. He gulps and lowers his gaze.

"Er, yes. Grade papers. Talking. Fun times it will be." He says, almost as if he's talking to himself. I laugh on the inside. He can really be cute when he's not trying to be, which is, like, all of the time.

"Very much so, Severus!" I exclaim cheekily. He sends a mock-glare towards me as if to tell me not to push him further. Although, being me, I don't pay attention and set my mind to irritating him until he cracks. "Especially when I go and get a book, bending over for the lower ones, but I don't know if I'll be able to reach the top shelves. I think I'd need help reaching for them. You'd help me, wouldn't you? You'd reach up, inadvertently pressing both of our bodies so close together…. Fun times indeed." I grin and turn to look at him. Severus's eyes are so dark that it looks surreal. Slowly, ever so slowly, he saunters over to me, towering over where I stand.

"Little minx, you will learn quickly not to tease me." I raise my eyebrow.

"Is that a threat, Professor?" I ask him innocently. He groans.

"No, it's a promise, you tease." I smile at him as if I have no clue what's going on.

"Hmm, well, I hope you make good to your promise, love. However, I need to go to my Head Girl dorm and gather up everything that used to be mine. Ta," I give him a wave goodbye and walk off towards my rooms, finding Luna in there, packing up my clothes in dark blue boxes.

"Er, hullo Luna…. Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask her. She looks up at me with that dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, no thank you, Hermione. I was actually packing up your things that way you wouldn't have to worry about all of it. I'm actually Head Girl!" She exclaims happily. I smile at her.

"That's lovely, Luna. And you're so very sweet to pack my things up for me." I tell her.

"It's no problem, but I hope that you don't mind that I wore a couple of your shirts, though…." I almost laugh. Why would I get upset for something so stupid?

"Of course not, love. Wear whatever you'd like. In fact, keep it all, I can't fit into any of it anyways. I think I've gotten too fat." I tell her sadly. Luna's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You? Fat? You aren't anywhere near fat! You only grew into a woman, that's all! And thanks for the clothes! I could really use some extra ones. I mean, ever since my father died, I haven't really been able to afford many things since I have to be eighteen to access the money he left for me. Isn't that strange? The age of consent is seventeen, yet he made it where I have to wait for an extra year! How curious!" I laugh to myself. She's always been so random!

"Well, you're welcome for everything, and it's great that you're Head Girl! Has Draco been treating you right?" I ask her, ready to hex the little shit into oblivion if he's been cruel to her, but Luna just shakes her head no.

"He actually lost position as Head Boy the day you disappeared. Professor Snape said something about him making another student into a coma or something of that sort." I grin. He was talking about me! But how did he know? Who told him? Oh well, no matter, I'm just glad that Draco's finally been put into his place.

"Well, who got put as Head Boy to replace him?"

"Blaise Zabini." I start to ask her how rude he was, but she interrupts me. "He actually is a very well behaved person. We're friends now!" She tells me. I smile and hug her. We were never really good friends, but I wanted to change that. I think I'd invite her to Severus's and I's wedding. Whenever that might be. Was there, like, a thing between her and Blaise? If so, I could kind of see it, but I'd never have thought in a million years that they'd ever be friends! I headed back to Severus's quarters to discuss wedding things with him. Hopefully he'd be easier than what my mum told me most soon-to-be married husbands were like. Oh gods, I can't believe it's finally happening! I'm getting married!


	11. Chapter 11

"Love, calm yourself. The wedding's in two months! You have nothing to worry about, okay?" Severus insisted, shaking me by my shoulders for good measure. Maybe he thought that all the smart arse that I inherited from him would get mixed in too. I slowly nodded and allowed him to hug me to his chest tightly. We both sighed and softly chuckled while he stroked my hair and I breathed in his scent. I was so stressed about the wedding. Severus already proposed to me, and we've already invited Harry, Ginny, Susan, Luna, Blaise, Minerva, Remus (yeah, he's alive), and Sirius (yes, he's alive too). That's really all we've got. We weren't going to have a large wedding, so we just invited our closest friends (really just my friends), but I felt like something was missing; my parents. I haven't seen them in two years, and I knew I never would. The obliviate was done by inexperienced hands-me-, and they couldn't reverse it. I felt so sad, but I knew that they'd be perfectly fine thinking that they're daughter-less and happy in Australia. I'd live without them. After all, I have Severus. Was it bad of me that I was keeping him, knowing that I loved him, but he was also filling an emotional void my parents left? That doesn't make me bad, does it?

"What are you thinking about?" I jump in surprise, nearly falling off of his king sized bed. I forgot he was here.

"You scared me!" I tell him, clutching my heart for dramatic effect. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, love." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yeah, coming from the man who stormed into our classes the entire time we were in Hogwarts, robes billowing in his imaginary gust of wind." I retort giving him a half- hearted glare.

"Oh, do be quiet, you insufferable know-it-all." He teased back. I grinned.

"From what I understand by Minerva, you were quite the know-it-all, too." I smirk at him.

"Yes, but I wasn't insufferable." He tells me.

"Well you certainly are now." I mutter under my breath.

"Oh, you're gonna get it." He warns. I laugh.

"In two months, you'd better watch out, love." He threatens me, kissing his way down my jaw, nibbling just a bit on my neck. I sigh; I'll never tire of this.

"I will; though, there's not much you're going to be able to do to me, dear. It's not like I'd allow you to actually be in control." I goad him. Severus narrows his eyes at the challenge I have to clearly displayed out for him to peruse, and before I knew it, the curtains were yanked shut, my wrists and ankles were bound to the posts of his head and footboard, and I was glaring immensely at him.

"Just so you know, love, you will never be in control. I will, and I know you like it that way." I murmur under my breath about overly dominant lovers who needed to back the hell off, when I feel his hand on me, stroking me. Dammit, he knows he's teasing me, but he doesn't fucking care!

"Severus. Severus! Gods, yes!" I sigh, throwing my head back so hard that I thought I was in danger of breaking my neck. I writhed, attempting, yet not succeeding to get out of the bonds. "Release me, Dammit!" I yell at him. He just raises an eyebrow and shook his head no, before plunging a finger inside of me, making me whimper with need. I pressed my lips together, refusing to make another one of those highly embarrassing noises again. Severus wasn't very happy about that. He made that known when he said,

"Unclench your lips, Granger. I want to hear you when you scream." I did as he said, but still did everything I could to make sure that I kept quiet. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me. It would just become my defeat. No, I won't scream, I told myself. However, that thought changed rather rapidly when Severus realised what I was up to and began going even harder and faster. I gasped in shock and pleasure before opening my mouth and letting out a near ear-splitting scream that somewhat resembled his name. We were both breathing heavily when we finally stopped. Severus got up from his position and untied my wrists and ankles. I slowly sat up, a bit sore, and desperately wanting all of him, but knowing that I still had two months to go. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips before Scourgifying me and allowing the both of us to pass out cold on the bed.

* * *

><p>I could barely hear it, but Severus was snoring. He probably just didn't know it. I stifled a snicker, but he still woke up. Meaning he heard me.<p>

"What's so funny?" His voice is still clouded with sleep. I just shake my head and flip over on the bed so that he can't see my face, but that doesn't work out very well since I'm, what, 115 pounds? And Severus is about 155 pounds, skinny, but lean and muscled from years of service to Voldemort. Therefore, I wasn't exactly able to stay flipped on my side, because I soon felt Severus's arm wrap around my waist and flip me over. Men. They're so arrogant.

"What are you doing?!" I shriek, trying to wriggle out of his iron grip. He doesn't budge.

"Why were you laughing?" I merely shrug my shoulders before snuggling up to my fiancée; it was freezing down here, and we still had two more months until our wedding. Sex would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, fix her hair!" Susan ordered the red-headed nymph. I nearly laughed at the sight of the expression on my friend's face. The day had finally come for all of this to happen. My wedding day was here! They had my hair sleek and curled slightly, with a small diamond hair comb with tiny topazes imbedded inside of it to keep my hair up in the elaborate twist that Luna had done for me. My mother had given the comb to me before my fifth year. I had never let anyone touch it. Severus's ring wasn't on my finger, for he had gone to his mother's manor and retrieved the wedding ring that was meant for when we were to be married. The necklace that he had given me, was still around my neck, though, and it calmed my nerves.<p>

"Luna, where's Hermione's shoes?" Ginny asked the blonde with a near-hysterical look on her face. Luna went to the shelf and pulled out a cream coloured box, revealing silken stilettos that I had clearly told Ginny and Susan not to buy with satin ribbons to tie to my ankles. I fought both of them, but I ended up with the damned shoes on my feet. We decided on a very subtle pink glaze on my lips and a small amount of blush for my cheeks. We are nearly finished when we hear a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" The voice sounds like Sirius's. 'We', meaning there are definitely more than one person out there. Before I can answer, Ginny yells,

"Yep, get in here!" I glare at her. The silver-painted door opens up to reveal Sirius, Remus, and the entire Weasley crew. Including Ronald Weasley with a sulking Lavender Brown hanging on his arm. Percy is the only one missing, granted the fact that he's dead. I narrow my eyes at Ronald, but go to greet the twins; I still can't tell them apart! Charlie has a small burn mark on his cheek, probably from work or something. I turn to greet Bill and Fleur, who's holding a bouquet of beautiful Dahlias. I shared a secret smile with her. We both knew the meaning of a Dahlia; elegance and dignity. Both of which she had and claimed I did, too. She was one of my friends, although I usually felt plain and ugly next to her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them all. Arthur puts a hand on his wife, who is obviously upset at me for not marrying her son, to calm her.

"Well, we noticed that Gin got a wedding invite," one of the twins began.

"So, we decided to crash yours, instead of demanding an invitation." The other one finished. I rolled my eyes and grinned, walking up to them and hugging them both, making sure that my wedding dress wouldn't rip, it was very delicate. I didn't want to look like a slag, so I got a dress with a sweetheart neckline, showing just enough cleavage that Severus would be impressed, but not so much that I would feel in constant danger of baring it all. The dress began narrowing towards my stomach and hips and flaring out at my mid-thigh. There were four layers. The first was a cream-coloured satin slip of a shirt or something of the sort that would keep my breasts and stomach in the right shape, although it didn't really hurt me, so I wasn't sure if I needed it or what. The next layer was one that went down to my mid-thigh. It was made of satin, too. The third layer of clothing was silk and white. This was the part that I think most would pay attention to. It was what made up the entire thing, where the last layer was merely a see-through mesh-like fabric covering the entire length of the dress. I knew I didn't look as beautiful as most of the girls, but Severus thought I was beautiful, and that's all that really mattered to me.

"Wow, Hermione, you look really nice!" Bill said, giving me a hug. I thank him and go to hug Fleur, taking the flowers, deciding to use them to walk down the isle. I go around hugging the rest of the Weasley clan, but end at Ronald. It's just that we're so weird with each other. Plus Lavender's glaring holes into my back, so I decide to skip and ignore them both. Until Ronald makes a comment.

"You look like a whore." I stop in mid stride and clench my fists, turning around very slowly, trying to keep my cool.

"Pardon?" My voice is shaking. Lavender narrows her eyes at me.

"You heard him. You. Look. Like. A. Whore." Tears threaten to flood my eyes. Why can't they just leave me alone? They just had to ruin this all! I nearly throw myself on Lavender to kill her, when I see a flash of red hair. Looks like Ginny decided to beat Lavender for me. I backhand Ron in the face with my hand. It left a large red mark, but I didn't care. Molly did, though.

"Young lady! I know that you have both had your differences, but that is no way to treat my son! Why, I'm practically your mother!" I see red almost instantly.

"But you're NOT!" I shoot back at her. She may have tried to step in as my surrogate mother, but the truth is, is that she never made a good mother. She had visions of what I should be, and expected me to change, but I wouldn't. I refused to stay in the kitchen all day and night to cook and clean. I would NOT be stuck in a house pregnant, while taking care of more children. That's not what I wanted to do. It might have worked for Molly, but it would never work for me. Severus agreed.

"Molly, just calm down, dear." Arthur reminded his wife. He may as well have not said a thing at all, because she didn't listen.

"Children. Let's leave. We weren't invited anyways." Her voice was cold and hard. It nearly made me flinch.

"I won't leave." Ginny said. "I got an invitation." Her mother's face turned red.

"You insufferable brat! You aren't my daughter; turning your back on your brother!" Ginny just ignored her and went to help Luna clean up the dressing room.

"We're going to stay, too." One of the twins said.

"We care too much for 'Mione to miss her big day." The other finished.

"Bill and I are going to stay. Hermione iz a vonderful friend." Fleur told her mother-in-law.

"Yeah, mum, I love you and the family, but Hermione's always been like a family member to all of us, so I'm gonna stay, too." Charlie said. Molly was livid, grabbing Ronald and Lavender, and storming out.

"She didn't even have to ask." Arthur said, walking up to hug me. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I smile at him, tears in my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Arthur." I whispered.

"Now, let's get you out there. Show time."

Sirius was walking me down the isle with Remus on my other side.

"Don't you two let me fall." I whisper to them. They both smirk and tighten their grips on my arms. I finally get to Severus, trying my best to ignore everyone's gaze, and smiling at my two bridesmaids, Ginny and Luna, in their periwinkle knee-length dresses. Today was absolutely perfect. The minister stood in grey robes, reading off of a scroll.

"Severus Snape. Repeat after me. I, Severus Snape."

"I, Severus Snape." His voice sounded beautiful; deep and rich.

"Take Hermione Jean Granger,"

"Take Hermione Jean Granger."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer." Severus's voice was wavering.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Severus's voice cracked, but he quickly gained control of himself. The minister turned to me.

"Now, Hermione Granger, repeat after me…."

* * *

><p>I hated the way my voice wavered, but we got through it all, and when the minister said, 'you may now kiss the bride', Severus kissed me so hard, I thought I'd have a big bruise on my mouth, but I really didn't care. We stayed for the toasting and the cake, but left the party to the guests. We had a marriage to consummate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Severus asked me, breathing hard and fast, propped up on his elbows while looking down at me. I was beyond ready for him when I nodded eagerly and kissed him. "It's going to hurt." He warned me, but I really didn't care anymore.<p>

"Please Severus, please just take me." I stared at him through lust-ridden eyes and gasped softly in pain when he fully sheathed himself inside of me. I knew it'd hurt, but it felt like something had ripped inside of me. Severus laid still on top of me until I began to feel pleasure from rocking my hips back and forth. He hissed at the sensations.

"Hermione." He growled out, while I just moaned.

"Move inside of me, Severus. Now," I moaned. Slowly, he began rocking his hips against mine while we both sighed at the feeling of closeness.

"I love you." He told me, his forehead against mine while we made love to each other.

"And I love you." I responded. I never thought I'd find love. I always thought that I'd have to get married to a man I didn't love and be forced to lie every time I told him I loved him. But you know what? This time… I wasn't. And I never would. Not to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione barely made it to the porcelain coloured toilet before she lost all of her breakfast that she'd just eaten. She heard Severus running in behind her, but she waved him off.

"Go away. You don't need to see this." She told him; Severus didn't listen or care as he pulled back her hair and conjured a cool, wet washcloth for her forehead and a iced glass of water. She accepted the water with a weak smile.

"Thanks," she told him. Severus nodded and made sure the washcloth stayed on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Hermione shakily shook her head up and down.

"Yeah, I must've eaten something bad." Severus narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. They'd both eaten the very same thing, so since she was sick, he should have been, too. He made a mental list in his head, deciding just what was wrong with his wife of six months.

"No, we both ate the very same thing, made by the same person, with the same ingredients. Hermione, come with me." He took her by the hand and led her into their potions' storage room. He pulled out a small flask and poured it over her stomach, after having her lie down. There was a slow, creeping mist that floated around her stomach, clear and translucent until it slowly began to gain some kind of colour. It was a vivid green. Hermione gasped. So did Severus. It happened. It finally happened. They were getting their baby.

* * *

><p>"IT HURTS!" Hermione screamed, clutching the sheets of the hospital bed. Severus had a bag of ice resting on her forehead.<p>

"Shh, honey, I know it hurts, and it will for a while, but you need to push just one more time, and it'll all be over." He soothed. Hermione cried more and more.

"I can't do it!" She wailed, nearly bending Severus's hand in half. He just pursed his lips and took it like a man. That is, until his wife pushed all the way and sunk her teeth into his wrist. They both screamed. Both for similar, yet different reasons. He found gauze and bandaged up his hand, after making sure that she hadn't severed any major veins. She was still crying, but out of happiness. Their baby girl was here, and she was beautiful, even if she was wailing at the top of her lungs. Hermione and Severus both took turns holding her. They had decided to name their little girl Selene Persephone Snape. Basically, her name meant The Queen of the Underworld and the moon. With Snape as a last name. She was lovely. She wasn't much of a loud baby, except when she got terrified or furious. Then she was a nightmare to calm down.

Severus absolutely loved his daughter. She was pale, like him, with Hermione's eye shape and somehow had a rare condition of two different coloured eyes. The left was a gold colour and the right was like two gleaming onyxes. Her hair was curly and wild, like her mother's, but it was a shiny black, instead of chocolate brown. They could've never asked for anything as perfect as this, and they were ecstatic that they finally had a child in their lives to make them happy. Their dreams had been answered.

* * *

><p>She liked to read. Loved it, in fact. She took pride in her name, happy that she was named after a Greek goddess, even if it was after the Queen of the Underworld. She thought it was cooler; Selene was just strange like that, though. She had a different way of thinking, and her mind was never silent, she had insomnia every night, unable to quiet her brain enough to fall asleep, so she was in good company with her mother and father. She was proud that they were her parents. Her mother was a wizard forensic, investigating everything that went wrong in the Wizarding world that had to do with murder or something like that. Her father, however, was much more different. He invented interesting potions and new spells, earning roughly 150,000 galleons a month and more when he made a new potion or spell, which made them one of the richest Wizarding families with her mum's income of 110,000 galleons a month and more when she solved a difficult case. Selene Persephone loved her family and everything about herself, especially her name.<p>

She even made her parents call her Persephone, leaving out Selene, because she loved the sound of Persephone. It just sounded so perfect. Persephone smiled to herself. She was so happy. Today was December the fourteenth. She should be receiving her Hogwarts acceptance letter soon. She couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>"Severus! Please!" Hermione screamed, raking her nails down her husband's pale back while he plunged into her. Selene Persephone had just left, and they could finally be with each other again without worrying if they would get caught. Severus tangled his hand into her bushy hair and bit into her neck, marking her forever his. Hermione only screamed louder when she felt her orgasm approaching quickly, and unstoppably.<p>

"Yes, Hermione!" He groaned when he felt himself cumming inside of his beautiful wife. She had the afterglow on her face as she clutched to him.

* * *

><p>"Mum! I've got a boyfriend!" Persephone had shouted when she got off of the Hogwarts' express, making Severus growl underneath his breath and Hermione elbow him in the ribs.<p>

"That's great, honey!" She hugged her daughter and made sure Severus did, too and didn't search for the boy who had the nerve to become his daughter's boyfriend. What an imbecile.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy!" Both of her parents froze. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy finally had a child. Even the little shit deserved to be happy, they supposed, but they weren't too happy that their young, innocent daughter had fallen in like with this boy. However, they'd still have to deal with it, because they loved her, and parent's love could exist far beyond what regular love did. If he broke her heart, they'd be there to pick up the pieces.

"Well, erm, Malfoy. You like this boy?" Hermione fought to keep a hold on her emotions as well as Severus, who wanted to find his godson and his godson's child and beat both of them.

"I do! He's so polite and sweet! I mean, he's a bit arrogant, but I could care less! He's absolutely lovely!" Persephone gushed, making both of her parents laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked them.

"Draco Malfoy's son? Polite? Sweet?! Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? Selene, just think before you do anything stupid, sel vous plait!" Hermione begged her daughter, slipping in a quick 'please' in French, knowing that her daughter knew a few phrases, since she'd taken the liberty to teach Selene Persephone.

"Okay, okay, mum! I'll be careful, but he's not like Draco Malfoy at all! He's… wonderful!" Severus shook his head in disapproval. He couldn't stand Malfoy, but if that's whom his daughter was so enamoured with, then so be it. If he hurt her, he'd have hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Severus wanted to cry. His little girl was just growing up so fast! She was beautiful, walking down the aisle in the same dress her mother wore. Her hair was curled and put up in a French bun, whatever that was. She and Scorpius had gotten engaged, seriously surprising Hermione and him, but they stood by her, after making sure that she wasn't pregnant. They were saying their vows to each other, making Selene Persephone's friends giggle and sniffle.<p>

Eventually, the long wedding service was over, and Hermione walked over to Draco, who was a widow after his wife was murdered horrifically and Hermione figured out who it was. Antonin Dolohov. After the case had been closed, Draco walked over to Hermione and had apologized for everything; the both of them had developed a mutual friendship with each other, making it easier on Scorpius' decision to marry his Persephone.

* * *

><p>She woke up in his arms five years ago. Today, she woke up to nothing. She missed him, of course, but it was his time to move on. She was heartbroken, but she knew she'd move on eventually. She hadn't had a granddaughter, since Scorpious and Persephone hadn't had a child yet, so she was completely alone. She could still remember the strong arms he'd wrap around her waist. She relished the remembered feeling of it.<p>

Hermione felt like dying; there wasn't anything left. Her daughter was in France, living happily with her husband, her parents were gone, and now, so was Severus. She took in a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it. She just wanted to go to sleep and wake up in his arms again. Hermione laid back and sighed. She was very sick, her hair had finally turned grey, her eyes were too large on her gaunt face, and her skin seemed like it was stretched too tightly over her bones. She closed her eyes and drifted off, deciding once and for all to give up.

"You're an idiot, love." She opened her eyes. Below her was an empty shell of the woman she used to be. Above her was a glaring Severus Snape, angry that she'd just given up her life like that.

"Severus, I-I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm old and ugly, and I'm going to die eventually, so why not now?" Hermione knew she was already dead, so she didn't care much about what happened. Severus had a near iridescent glow around him as he held out his hand. She placed hers in his and felt a shimmer run through her. No longer was she an old woman, but the young one that she'd left behind ages ago. She smiled and Severus pulled her closer to him, kissing her mouth.

"Too long. It's been much too long, wife." He tells her, both of them floating towards the white light in front of them.

"It has," she agreed. "However, we have all the time in the world. Let's go." They go up to their afterlife and immediately, they're basked in warm, fulfilling light. Severus turned to her.

"This is our home, now. It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, seeing her awed face. Hermione nodded and slowly walked towards the large kingdom that was now theirs. They both went inside, and Hermione smiled softly.

"I can't believe that this is real." She whispered, clutching to Severus as if she would wake up from this dream if she did.

"It's real, love. Believe me, it's real." He told her, tugging her closer to him and kissing her mouth. "It's very real, and I intend to make up on all the lost time that we've been through since I left you. And believe me, you're not going to be able to walk for a couple of days." He smirked, lifting her against the wall while she laughed.

"Randy as always, Severus?"

"I thought you'd never realize it for a couple more weeks."

* * *

><p>Eternity. That's how long they'd be able to spend with each other, and they weren't going to waste a single bit of it. Both were grateful that Hermione had travelled back in time. After all, none of this would have happened if she'd never gone back. For it's true, it started with that first look.<p> 


End file.
